Changing Fate
by AkurnaSkulblaka
Summary: Goku wishes for his father to come back to life but is that a good idea? Will Vegeta consent to the relationship between his older sister Callisto and Bardock? Old fic. Discontinued. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1 Decisions, Decisions!

Changing Fate

**I know that you cant wish anybody back from the dead after they'd been dead for over a year but 'm changing that little tidbit Bardock Father of Goku movie so if there's any others that feel the same way this is the story for you! Now there is lemon in this story. The POV 's are mostly Goku and Bardock and Callisto but there are some others but they are very short. **

**Now on with the tale…**

Chapter one - Decisions, Decisions!

Goku sighed as he set off toward home. His normally vigorous training was somehow not as... Satisfying. He felt as if now that he hadn't been so distracted by villainous characters set on destroying the earth or taking over the universe he'd had time to think, to reflect on the things he had... And what he didn't. _Do I really need a father?_ He asked himself. He thought deeply about the joys that he and his sons experienced. _Maybe I should ask Chichi._ he decided he would go home and talk it over with his wife. With a blast of speed he flew home anxious to talk to his wife and resolve the turmoil within him. Landing lightly in the front yard he made his way to the front door and was greeted by the sound of female laughter coming from inside the house.

_Bulma ,Videl and 18 must be visiting._ He thought and with a big smile plastered on his face he walked in cheerfully

" Hey guys, how's it going?" he said greeting the women. "Goku honey you're filthy!" Chichi said looking at Goku with an amused look on her face. Suddenly the group of women burst into fits of laughter "What's so funny?" Goku asked looking confused.

Chichi wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Well honey, we where just talking about how you would probably get here from training as filthy as you are now."

"The _irony_." Bulma said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Goku laughed and walking into his room he closed the door and began undressing. He turned on the shower in the bathroom and slipped in the hot spray.

He felt his muscles relax beneath the jet of hot water. He finished washing and stepped out of the shower and jumped when he saw Chichi standing at the bathroom door staring like there was no tomorrow.

Goku laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head

"Hey Chichi, what're you doing here? I thought you were with the girls." he said reaching out to grab a towel. She walked towards him her hips swaying slightly.

"I told them I had to… get to work." Goku gulped and stared as Chichi began unbuttoning her dress, his eyes widening when it slithered down her body caressing her curves. Standing there in nothing but her bra and underwear Goku thought she could never look more beautiful. Chichi took his hand and lead him to the bed. She pushed him down and straddled his stomach…

Goku awoke to find Chichi sleeping soundly beside him. He gently stroked a lock of her midnight hair from her face, causing her to sigh and open her eyes.

"Hello my love." Goku said smiling,

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, how about you ?"

"I slept great…" Chichi said and planting a quick kiss on Goku's lips she got up off the bed.

"Chichi I have to tell you some thing," Chichi looked at him, curiosity riddling her face. "I want to bring my father back to life, now before you get angry let me explain to you if he tries any thing I _will_ take care of him myself I will not let him harm mine or anyone else's family." Goku said looking at Chichi with a serious look in his eyes.

Chichi's face softened and a she looked at Goku with compassion filling her eyes.

"Of course you can bring your father back you haven't had a father figure in your life since your grandfather Gohan… and I have a feeling that your father won't be what you expect." she said a knowing look in her eyes.

Goku's eyes lit up and he shot out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Thank you Chichi I love you" Goku said kissing Chichi on the lips "you're the best wife a man could have!" with that said he ran out the door into Goten and Gohan's bedroom.

"Come on guys we're going to find the dragon balls and bring grandpa back to life!"

Gohan and Goten sat up in bed, Gohan looked a Goku with half lidded eyes and said

"I thought the Ox King was alive, Dad." Goten rubbed his eyes and sleepily glared at his father.

"Yeah…" he slurred and fell back on the bed.

"No the Ox King is Chichi's father we're bringing back _my_ father, now get _ready!" _Goku said excitedly

Goten and Gohan looked at each other happily and jumped out of bed.

"Wow! We get to meet our grandfather! I wonder what he'll be like!" Gohan said while he put on his clothes

"I don't know but I hope he's strong!" Goten said

"Well if he's dad's dad he must be strong!" Gohan said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Goten said running out of the room arms flailing in the air.

Gohan and Goku exchanged worried glances and they both worried about the sanity of the young boy.

Chichi had breakfast ready for them when they walked out.

"Mmm … Smells delicious." Goku said rubbing his stomach.

They sat down to eat and the usually voracious saiyans ate with even more vigor than usual.

Chichi smiled and when they where finished, picked up the dishes.

"I hope you have fun collecting the dragon balls honey." Chichi said giving Goku a loving kiss on the cheek.

Goten was disgusted and made a face, which did not go unnoticed by Chichi and Goku.

"Sweetie pie I don't think that's going to be enough to get me through the trip… I think I'm going to need more_ motivation." _Chichi smiled and kissed Goku on the lips.

Goten made a retching noise, making the others laugh.

"Goodbye my love." Goku said and turned and with his two sons he flew off into the sky…

Hoped you liked it the next chapter is coming soon! (I know I know its short…)

Disclaimer!: I _**don't**_own DragonBall Z or at of it's characters! Don't sue! Please…


	2. Chapter 2  Terrible TRex!

**Chapter 2 - Terrible T-Rex!**

"So dad are we going to get the radar from Bulma?" Gohan said as they flew through the air at full speed

"Yes let's go." Goku said heading for Capsule Corp.

"_Alright!_" Goten said and sped off after his brother and father.

They landed softly on the front lawn to be greeted by an ecstatic Bulma

"Goku! Wow, I haven't seen you in ages!" she said running over to him and giving him a huge hug.

"Oh stop blathering over that idiot woman." Vegeta said. "Kakkarot its time to settle our little feud once and for all!" he shot at Goku hell on his face.

"_Vegeta_!" came a shrill voice.

Unbeknownst to any body else Chichi saw the entire ordeal and came running out heading towards Vegeta. As suddenly as she appeared a frying pan appeared in her hand.

A loud _thwock _resonated throughout the yard as the frying pan made contact with Vegeta's head denting the frying pan.

"Looks like I'm going to need a new frying pan…" Chichi said looking at the dent in the pan.

"_Stupid_ woman!" Vegeta said fuming he turned to Bulma.

"Can I blast her, please?" he said pleading.

"No!" she said glaring.

"Well what am I supposed to do when that maniacal woman hits me with that infernal frying pan."

"What did you say Vegeta? I didn't really catch that last bit." Chichi said pulling out another frying pan.

"I sai-" Vegeta started only to be stopped by a cough and a glare from Bulma.

Vegeta turned and walked inside incoherently mumbling something about Chichi not needing a new frying pan.

"Well, since we got that over with, Goku, why are you here all of a sudden?" Bulma said looking at Goku.

"Well, I want to find the dragon balls so I can wish my father back to life." Goku said looking at Bulma.

"So I need the dragon radar, can you give it to me?" he asked

"Yes, hold on let me get it." Bulma said running into C.C.

Screaming could be heard from inside and then a sudden crash made the others jump.

Suddenly a very disheveled looking Bulma ran outside, radar in hand.

"Here you go, good luck!" she said waving as they flew off

"Thanks Bulma!" Goku said waving back.

Goku pressed the button on the top switching on the device.

"Well well, what do we have here! The four star dragon ball what a-"Goku stopped looking behind him he saw Vegeta flying towards them. When he reached them he hovered in the air arms crossed

"Kakkarot are you sure you wish to bring back your father? " he said, his face grave.

"Yes Vegeta I do" Goku said looking him in the eye.

"You know he may not be as pure as you, he was a saiyan, born and raised to kill." Vegeta said and with that he flew off towards C.C. in a blast of energy.

Goku turned and looked at his sons.

"So lets get going!"

"Yes dad." Gohan said

Goku looked at the radar and pinpointed the dragon balls location.

"It should be somewhere in that general direction." he said pointing north and with that he darted in the direction that he pointed, his sons hot on his heels.

Vegeta landed on C.C.'s front lawn and walked to the door flinging it open.

"Woman! Where are you!" he bellowed when he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm right here, and my name's not woman it's Bulma!" she said slamming her coffee down on the table

almost spilling it on herself.

"Oh I'm sorry love," Vegeta said sarcastically " I forgot you're a mindless hag with no sympathy."

Bulma fumed "Just because I didn't let you blast Chichi doesn't mean that I'm a mindless hag with no sympathy! Now what did you need _love_" Bulma finished sarcasm lacing her voice.

Vegeta became suddenly serious,

"Are you sure you want to let Kakkarot bring his father back to life?"

"Yes Vegeta he deserves to at least see his father to know if he's _truly_ evil, I mean look at it this way, you changed, maybe he can too." Bulma said shrugging.

"Alright, but I'm not cleaning up any of the mess that's made…" Vegeta said folding his arms over his chest.

"That's _if _its made." Bulma said waggling a finger making Vegeta look at her like she'd just started dancing the Macarena or something else equally embarrassing.

"I'm going to train." Vegeta said and left.

"Loser…" Bulma mumbled when he left

"_What did you say!"_

"Wow dad I found our sixth ball!" Gohan said smugly holding up one of the golden dragon balls.

Goten gathered up all the dragon balls they had and began counting "Whoa we've got the one star dragon ball, the three star dragon ball, the four star dragon ball, the five star dragon ball, the six star dragon ball, and _the,_… Seven star dragon ball!" Goten said throwing his hands into the air in delight.

"Great! Now all we need is the two star dragon ball." said Goku looking at the radar he pinpointed its location.

"Come on, we've only one to go!" Goku said grabbing the dragon balls and putting them in his pack he flew towards the next ball. Gohan and Goten flew up following after their father. Goku looked at the dragon radar "Look the dragon ball is moving" he said hovering in mid air. Gohan and Goten looked over his shoulder.

"It is!" they said worried looks on their faces. They headed in the direction of the ball and stopped directly above it they looked down and saw a big, orange dinosaur.

"hey the dragon ball turned into dragon!" Goten said looking at his father.

"No the dragon ball probably got eaten by the _dinosaur _not dragon." Gohan said-matter-of-factly

"I guess so." Goku said shrugging, then flew down and landed in front of the huge tyrannosaurus who looked up at them, a low growl rumbling in its throat.

"Should we kill it? I don't want to…" Goku said, looking at his sons

"No lets try to find a way to make him throw it up!" Goten said,

"Well, the only problem is that we'd have to pull it out of the throw up…" Gohan said, a disgusted look on his face.

"_Well,_ it's that or searching through a pile of shit, your call…" Goten said shrugging his shoulders.

"Eww that's gross never mind." Gohan said his face creasing in disgust.

"Lets punch it in the stomach and then he'll throw up!" Goku said and with that he flew forward driving his fist into the T-rex's stomach. The t-rex's rumbling growl stopped abruptly, it gave a wheezing cough and threw up revealing the shining (But filthy) dragon ball that was encased in the dinosaur's stomach.

"Yes! We got it! Goten said jumping, a fist punching the air above his head, he then flew over and gingerly picked the dragon ball out of the regurgitated fluids and wiping it off on the ground he gave it to his father.

"Alright lets go back to C.C. and we'll make the wish there." Goku said putting the dragon ball into his pack and flying off.

**Hope you like it! Review please!**

**AkurnaSkulblaka signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3 Vegeta Has a Sister?

Goku landed lightly on C.C's front lawn and looked around for Bulma's blue haired form_._

_She must be inside… _He thought, when he didn't see her, he walked to the front door and knocked.

The door opened and a very sleepy looking Bulma invited them in.

"Hey Goku, Gohan, Goten, what's up? Did you get all the dragon balls?" she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yep, we did Goku said excitedly

"Well are you going to make the wish?" Vegeta walked in at that moment a scowl etched on his face.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Goku said walking out the front door into the yard.

Everyone followed after Goku and exited out onto the front lawn.

Goku knelt down in the middle of the lawn and, taking the dragon balls from his pack he placed beside one another in the grass he stood up and backed away

"I summon you oh mighty Shenron, Eternal Dragon, to grant my wish!" he yelled

The skies darkened and torrents of wind rushed around them. Lightning crackled in the charcoal skies lighting up the scene instantaneously then darkening again.

Suddenly the light that poured from the dragon balls shot up into the skies in a glorious stream if liquid gold flooding the area in a golden glow. From it appeared a majestic green dragon with horns of a stag and long green whiskers, its body weaving in and out of itself. The Almighty Shenron…

Bulma shivered, "I'll never get used to the sight of that dragon..."

Vegeta looked at her, put an arm around her and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"_Why have you summoned me?_" came the sonorous voice of the dragon.

"I wish to bring my father back to life!" Goku said looking the dragon straight in the eye.

"_Your wish shall be granted…" _the dragon said, his eyes beginning to glow red.

A golden light appeared next to the dragon balls, it shimmered and changed shapes.

Slowly it morphed into the shape of man.

Goku smiled, "Thanks Shenron, that's all for now, goodbye!" He yelled, waving.

"_Fool_…" mumbled Vegeta shaking his head.

They all watched as the dragon balls shot up and out in all different directions, then returning their attention to the glowing form before them. They watched as it shimmered and shone finally fading to reveal a man clad in the typical saiyan armor, but without the spandex top he had on black spandex pants and red wrist bands his armor was black and he wore black boots with a bronze tip. The man looked around, confused. "Father?"

* * *

Bardock looked around for the source of the voice. He saw a man with hair identical to his own take a small step forward, a worried look on his face. _That's my son? _he thought, was he alive or was his son dead? His question was soon answered when his son said; "Father we brought you back to life, you're alive again…"

_I'm alive?  
_

"S-son?_" _Bardock said looking at the grown man in front of him, "Kakkarot?"

Kakkarot's eyes softened "Yes father, it's me," Kakkarot laughed and scratched the back of his head. "But they call me Goku now." he said nervously Bardock looked down

"G-goku…" he looked at his son again and noticed that he was smiling. A small smile spread across the older saiyans lips.

He looked around at the other people surrounding Goku

"These are my sons." Goku said motioning towards Gohan and Goten.

"I-I'm a grandfather?" Bardock said bewildered.

"Yep!" Goku said "Gohan, Goten, go meet your grandfather!" he pushed the two kids towards Bardock.

Goten took a timid step towards Bardock. The teenager and the small child were a little frightened after what Vegeta said about saiyans, but Gohan wasn't about to look weak in front of his grandfather so he walked over with more confidence and shook Bardock's hand, all the while looking him in the eye. Bardock on the other hand was ecstatic to see that he had two healthy grandsons."I'm Gohan nice to meet you, grandfather." he said Bardock nodded and said "You too."

Noticing that Goten was hesitant to approach him Bardock knelt down and opened his arms in welcome.

Upon seeing this Goten's fear disappeared and he went running to his grandfather. Gathering Goten in his arms he hugged him tightly

"Hey Grandpa!" Goten said happily

" Hi you must be Goten." Bardock said

"Yup!and thats my daddy!" Goten said pointing to Goku he walked over to Goku and pulled his son into his warm embrace.

"You changed me, before I died you put me on the right path." Bardock said while hugging his son,

Even though he had never me his son he already cared for him, he already loved him…

With his ability to see glimpses of the future he had seen how powerful his son would become, but he had also seen that his son was not evil, he was stronger than Frieza yet used his power for _good. _That's what changed him for the better. Opening his eyes Bardock pulled away from his son to look him in the eye.

"Let me introduce you to every one else," Goku said "You already know Goten and Gohan" Bardock picked up Goten and ruffled his hair making the young saiyan giggle with delight.

"This is my wife Chichi," Goku placed a hand on the small of her back and then with the other hand pointed behind him "This is Bulma and her husband Prince Vegeta." he said, laughing when Vegeta growled at being seconded to Bulma.

Bardock immediately set Goten on the ground, knelt down and leaned forward. It took every one a second to realize he was… _bowing_.

Vegeta smirked and the look on his face (if it was possible) became even more arrogant

"Finally someone shows the respect deserved by the prince of all saiyans." he said

"What the _hell_! Vegeta don't make my dad bow to you!" Goku bellowed

"Shut up you-"

SMACK!

Vegeta growled when Bulma's hand made contact with the back of his head.

"Listen here you _.. you animal! _This is Goku's first time meeting his father after many years of not having a father Goku needs this, it is a special moment and I won't have your arrogant ass _ruining_ the moment, _do you understand me." _Bulma said through gritted teeth.

Her tone made even Vegeta cringe.

"Yes ma'am." Vegeta said twiddling his thumbs. Satisfied, and confident that Vegeta would behave Bulma smiled.

"Would you like to come in and maybe have some tea or coffee?" Bulma said sweetly motioning towards C.C.

"Sure come on dad… I can call you dad right?" Goku asked hesitantly

Bardock patted his son's back and said " of course you can call me dad son!" he smiled and followed Goku to C.C.'s front door…

* * *

Some where not too far away a small pod-like space ship landed with a big explosion.

A woman climbed out of it squinting in the bright light of the sun.

She was beautiful, every one surrounding the crater the spaceship left could see that. She had blonde hair that grew well past her rump, and strange eyes that were a pale grey in color. She was clad in a black spandex with a golden breastplate, she wore black gauntlets and black gold tipped boots. She looked around at the people starting to gather around the edge of the crater. Her eyes flashed red, she was getting pissed… _These weaklings are starting to piss me off… _she thought. She decided that she would give them a little scare…

Raising her hand she ignited a ki blast in her hand and flew up into the sky. Stopping above the crater she sent the ki blast hurtling down into the crater. People screamed and ran making the woman smile.

_No back to the task at hand._ the blonde closed her eyes seeming to concentrate on something. Moments later she blasted off into the distance…

* * *

"So, Bardock are you happy to have finally met your son?" Bulma said sipping her cup of coffee. Bardock nodded "Yes, very, you see when I first saw kakka- Er Goku I had just recovered from some major injuries and I was in a hurry to get to my teammates on planet Meat. On my way to my ship I went past the nursery and I saw Goku he was crying so loud I could hear him through the glass," Bardock said making the others chuckle

"Kakkarot does have a big mouth…" Vegeta said, earning him a death glare from a certain blue haired someone…

"In my rush I didn't bother to take the time to walk into the nursery and meet my son, I regret it to this day." Bardock looked at his son with eyes filled with long engrained guilt.

"Aw, its okay dad! You're here now and that's all that matters." Goku said smiling.

"You know I was never this happy before I died Other World changed me," Bardock said

"Also knowing that you would live also made me happy." he finished. Goku's smile widened.

This was one of the happiest moments of his life! He finally had a father! And he wasn't evil!

"Thanks dad I- What the hell is that?" Goku said looking at Vegeta a silent message passed between the two men.

"Lets go!" they said running out the door and blasting off into the sky, the others close behind.

Bulma watched as her husband and best friend flew off into unknown danger.

The had only been flying for mere minutes whe Vegeta suddenly stopped and screamed

"Fuck!" Every one stopped and looked at Vegeta

"That's my sister! Dammit she'll ruin every thing!"

As the enormous power drew closer Goku began to panic

"Is she evil? Will she harm any one?" he asked

Vegeta's face was grave

"Yes."

* * *

Vegeta saw as the faces of the other saiyans went from shocked to angry.

Vegeta sighed.

It wasn't her fault. She was just like him, given to frieza by their father and raised to be a blood-lusting killer.

But what surprised him was that she was alive, for not long after planet Vegeta was destroyed he was told that his sister had died on a purging mission. It'd crushed him he had lost everything, his family, even his home planet was gone. That's what had made him the evil bastard he was… Well… Used to be.

Vegeta was snapped from his thoughts when Goku said his name "Be ready she's here!" Vegeta said.

Suddenly the blonde appeared before them, arms crossed and a very Vegeta-like smirk on her face.

* * *

"Trunks no!" Bulma yelled as her 9 year old son basted off after his father.

_No! I shouldn't have told him_

She watched as her beloved son disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

"Vegeta, brother , how I've missed you."

She said, her voice was like honey

"Callisto, why are you here?" Vegeta snarled. She was about to respond when without warning Vegeta launched himself at Callisto. He grabbed a hold of her and flew with terrifying speed towards the ground.

As they plummeted, they began to spin, until they where just a blur. A mere seconds before hitting the ground Vegeta pulled up sending Callisto careening into the ground

Goku looked at Vegeta as he flew up to them.

"You sly dog you've been hold back during our sparring sessions haven't you?"

Vegeta smirked "It's all about surprise Kakkarot, she's still more powerful tha-" Vegeta's eyes widened

"Shit Trunks is coming!"

_Dammit! We should have left Goten at C.C. now Trunks is going to want battle!_

Vegeta looked down searching for his sister, but she was… gone!

"_Vegeta…" _Vegeta whirled and roared at the sight before him.

His retched sister had her arm around Trunk's neck, a ki blast aimed directly at his face.

_

* * *

Oh no! _Bulma thought. She could_ feel_ it her beloved son was in danger…

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long my daddy took meh cpu b/c I used it for too long ( dammit ) **

**D:(**

**Akurna Skulblaka signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4 Trust

_How? How could I let my guard down! _Vegeta thought as he glared at his sister

"Let him go!" Goten screamed surprising Vegeta

Callisto laughed, it was like music to the saiyans ears, however unwanted the sensation was.

"Dear brother now that I've your attention, I have a few things to say. You remember when I went on my last purging mission with Frieza?"

Vegeta growled "Yes, what of it?"

When I was there I met my worst nightmare, Vegeta, when I was there Frieza's brother also happened to be there." Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. That lizard has a brother?" he said.

"Yes and Fireza's brother took a liking to me, so he asked his beloved big brother to give me to him. And like the traitorous bastard he is, he agreed knowing full well what he wanted with me. But we'll discuss that later. Frieza introduced me to his little brother, his name was Saezert," Callisto's eyes flashed from their normal grey to red and she released Trunks and disappeared, reappearing behind Vegeta before he could even react her joint fists sent him hurtling towards the ground.

"You left me, you bastard you let me taken away like some worthless fool!" she screamed. Her eyes went from re to black, and her face was full of sorrow.

Vegeta flew up to his sister and, surprising the others at the open display of emotion, he wrapped his arms around Callisto. He hugged her as she cried.

"This isn't very surprising Frieza told me you were dead, it's not rare that Frieza would lie. He probably didn't want me going after you so he lied and told me you died on a purging mission." unseen by Vegeta Callisto's eyes turned a dark blue pulled back to look Vegeta in the eye.

"In the beginning when I was first given to Saezert I had all the hope in the world that you would come to rescue me, like you always did," she looked away not wanting her brother to see her eyes turn from a happy blue to sorrowful black "But when you didn't come that hope burned into anger, so I stayed and endured the torture, until after so many years of it I got tired of it and during one of the long distance purging missions I ran and came looking for you…" she trailed off when she looked her brother in the eye her eyes were blue again, and she hugged her brother tightly.

"I'm going to find this… this_ Saezert _and kill him for what he's done to you." Vegeta said his voice dangerous.

"You wont have to look when he sees that I haven't come back from the purging mission after the designated time, he'll come looking for me."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he pulled back.

"How long do we have?" he said"

"Well to get to the planet I had to purge and back it would take about two years to purge it would take me a couple months because it was a high ranking assignment. His technology isn't as advanced as Frieza's so it will take him longer to find me,"

"Why?" Vegeta asked

"Because if he is to track me he can only get the general location he can't pinpoint the exact planet I'm on so I could take him years to find me."

Vegeta looked at Goku and said "Then we must begin training now, Kakkarot call your human friends and tell the what's happened,"

"How?" Goku said

"Call king whats-his-name… king kao, no, king koo,"

You mean king Kai right?" Goku said

"Whatever! Just get on with it!" Vegeta yelled

"Can you introduce me to your son?" Callisto said looking up at Vegeta "So you still have that mind reading thing do you?" Vegeta said smirking

"Yes but I can only receive small amounts of information now, like for example you've been married to an earthling, or that the boy is your son, I however can't read exactly what you are thinking at the moment, only thoughts long engrained into your mind."

She said while she looked at Trunks "His name is Trunks right?"

"Yes, it is." Vegeta said, the flew over to his son

He whispered something in his ear then patted his back.

They flew over to Callisto.

"Trunks this is Callisto, my sister she's your aunt," Trunks glared at Callisto,

"and you _will_ respect her as if she were me or your mother, is that clear?"

"Crystal" trucks said and with that he flew to Goten.

"Don't worry about it he'll come around"

…

_King Kai! Are you there?_

_**Yeah I'm here and don't worry I heard every thing I'll tell the Z fighters what happened **_

_Make sure you leave out the part about Vegeta being so nice he probably doesn't want any body else knowing about it._

_**Ha! Don't worry I won't.**_

_Okay, bye King Kai!_

Goku looked around and noticed that Callisto was staring at him.

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who were you talking to?"

"King Kai, he's able to speak telepathically so I told him to tell the others to start training for Saezert's arrival. So, I heard you were telepathic."

"Yes, I can tell you right now that those two are your sons." she said pointing to Goten and Gohan

"Whoa! that's cool!" Goku said excitedly.

"Let me introduce you!" he said "Goten, Gohan, Dad come over here!"

Goten, Gohan, and Bardock flew over.

"This is Callisto, I'm sure you know that much, I bet you didn't know she's telepathic!"

"Cool!" Goten said "Can you read my mind?"

"Yes," Callisto closed her eyes and thought for a moment then said "You and my nephew have been friends since you were very young."

"This is my other son Gohan." Goku said motioning towards his eldest son

"And this is my father, Bardock." Callisto shook the hand that Bardock offered and electricity crackled.

She looked him in the eyes and saw something there in those black eyes.

Hurt, guilt, and… _happiness._

"You have many regrets in your life…" she said softly "So have I…"

Bardock looked at the woman before him. He didn't trust her, at least not as much as his son did.

"Yes I do have regrets in my life, but those are in the past now and I live for the present."

He looked at her his eyes glaring.

"Don't hurt my family. I don't care if you're royalty…" he said roughly.

"I won't your family is safe from me. They're not worth my time anyways." Callisto hissed her eyes flashing red with anger.

The red eyes surprised Bardock but he didn't let it show.

"Okay guys its time to go back to Capsule Corp." Goku said then blasted off. With one last glare at Callisto Bardock followed after his son. Followed by Vegeta, Trunks Goten and Callisto.

**If any body wants to know I got the mood colors from this website: **_.com/_

_(I got the happy color from the picture)_

Akurna Skulblaka signing off! :)


	5. Chapter 5 Sleep

Bardock flew after his son worry churning in his gut, he didn't trust saiyan princess, however bad her life had been it made her what she is now. Bardock didn't know what that was but he knew she wasn't totally in control, her red angry eyes proved that much…

Callisto raged inside

_The third-class filth had the nerve to threaten me? _She thought furiously. _Ugh how annoying. _She landed in the soft grass in front of a dome shaped building, looking around she spotted her brother's blue haired mate.

_She's beautiful, I can see why he chose her as a mate._ She was also different she stood out, her blue hair made sure of that, Callisto could relate, she was at first rejected by her father because of her blonde hair and grey eyes. A normal saiyan was supposed to have black hair and black eyes but her eyes and hair made her mother love Callisto all the more so she named her after one of Vegeta-sei's moons. She eventually turned into daddy's little girl and she had her father wrapped around her little finger. Callisto smiled, which didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking inquiringly at Callisto.

"Oh, just thinking back on our childhood. " She said smiling

"I miss those times…" Vegeta said a far away look on his face.

"Me too," Callisto said as she looked at Vegeta "But I would rather be with you now brother, than have lived those times without you." Vegeta looked around and when he saw that no one was watching he looked at Callisto a small smile graced his lips.

"Thank you Callisto you knowing you're alive takes away a portion of the pain in my heart." he said his face didn't show it but his eyes showed the love he felt for his sister.

Callisto glanced sideways and saw Bardock walk in to C.C. after his son.

She wondered why she had a sudden urge to follow him into the dome-shaped building. _What the hell? Why would I, the princess of all saiyans, want to even be in the same building with that third class low-life! _Callisto shook her head and reluctantly followed her brother inside. When she walked in she was greeted by an angry glare from Vegeta's mate. Normally this would have angered her but she _did _threaten her son, so she let it pass.

"Who is this?" Bulma asked

"This, is my sister." Vegeta said

Immediately the glaring look on her face disappeared and her eyes grew warm.

"I've heard much about you _he's only told me so don't worry_" she finished in a whisper.

This made Callisto laugh.

She felt eyes on her and she knew exactly who's they were. She turned her head and gave Bardock a seductive look, a sexy smile on her face. He gave her the sexiest smirk she had ever seen.

Why _did I just do that? _she asked herself. She was thrown out of her reverie when Bulma spoke. "Come lets get you something to eat, and then I'll show you to your ro-" Bulma stopped

"Do you eat as much as Vegeta?"

Bardock watched as Callisto exchanged words with the blue haired woman, Bulma.

His breath hitched in his throat when suddenly she threw her head back and laughed.

_She looks beautiful…_ he thought. With her golden hair cascading down her back, brilliant white smile on her face , she looked absolutely stunning. The she looked at him and gave him the sexiest look that he had seen in a long time. He stared straight at her not willing to be out done, he gave her the sexy smirk that had caught Goku's mother…

She turned and walked into the kitchen her hips swaying slightly.

_What the hell? _Didn't he despise her a few seconds ago? Now he was exchanging sexy smiles?

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Bardock turned to his son

"Oh Nothing, just every thing is happening so fast."

"Yeah that tends to happen a lot," Goku said laughing. "We get a lot of villainous visitors around here and sometimes they don't leave." Goku laughed

(Buu being the prime example)

Bulma walked in with Vegeta at that moment, and walked up to Bardock and Goku.

"Let me show you to your room, you'll be staying here with us." Bulma smiled and led him to the kitchen and down another hall way. she walked inside a room and turned to look at him

"This will be your room the closet is over there and we'll get you some clothes tomorrow while we go shopping for Callisto's clothes." she smiled sweetly and exited from the room.

Pulling off his top armour and boots Bardock collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Callisto walked into the bathroom and, removing her armour, turned on the shower and stepped into the hot spray.

She took some soap and washed herself thoroughly. Rinsing off she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried her face.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. She had once thought of cutting it short but, since a saiyans hair doesn't change from birth she knew it wouldn't grow back and she couldn't live without her beautiful locks.

Walking out into the bedroom she saw something blue on the bed, she went over to investigate. Seeing that it was a pair of pajamas, she dried herself off and put them on.

Keeping in mind to thank Bulma in the morning Callisto got under the covers and laying her head on the soft pillow she drifted lazily off to sleep

Callisto woke to the sun streaming in from the sliding glass doors. She stretched and got out of bed, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and found the toothpaste and toothbrush in the cabinets. She was surprised to how similar things were to Vegeta-sei.

Walking out of the bathroom she followed her nose to the kitchen (Funny how saiyans do that) when she walked in she was greeted by Vegeta

"Hello sister," he said "come eat with us."

Sitting down she picked out something from the pile of food in front of them and bagan munching away. When the pile of food began to shrink she saw who was sitting across from her

"Hello_ Bardock," _she said rudely

He simply looked at her and said "How did you sleep princess?" and continued to eat

_Finally some _respect. "Well enough." she said and continued eating signaling the end of the conversation. After every one had finished eating Bulma cleared off the table and then looked at the others and, clapping her hands together, said, "Well, time to go shopping!"

**Ooooh! Shopping! So, how do you like Callisto? (She's just like Vegeta isn't she ^^) the name Callisto is actually the name of one of Jupiter's moons but I liked the way it sounded so I used it for her characters name.**__

**Me: Adurna Skulblaka signing off!**

**Callisto: Oh no you don't, you're not going any where, we need to talk!**

**Me: Yes? *twiddles her thumbs* **

**Callisto: How convenient that I sleep right next to Bardock…**

**Me: I hope you don't mind…**

**Callisto: OF COURSE I MIND!**

**Bardock: **_**I**_** don't mind *Waggles his eye brows* **

**Callisto: **_**What**_** the hell?**

**Me: *laughs evilly* bye…*sneaks away mischievously wringing her hands***

**Callisto: Where'd she go that little… *looks around* when I get my hands on her…**

**Me: For real this time! Adurna Skulblaka signing off! *Runs off, snickering maniacally***


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping!

_Shopping? " _We'regoing shopping?" Callisto said "What for?"

Bulma looked at them incredulously "_Hello_? You can't walk around wearing saiyan armour you know, people will stare, which will probably piss you off and you'll _blast them into oblivion_!" Bulma said mocking Vegeta's gruff voice. Callisto laughed at this. Vegeta didn't.

But, he didn't say any thing when Bulma gave him a warm smile indicating she was kidding.

"Now, Callisto, it's time for _you_ to get into the appropriate clothes to go out in," she grabbed Callisto's hand. "Let's go!" and she dragged her to her room. Opening her closet she walked inside and rummaged through her closet.

"Now we have to get you looking hot because we want to make Bardock go crazy!"

"_What!" _Callisto practically screamed this, "what makes you think I want to do that?"

She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't play dumb with me I saw those looks you two where exchanging… the same thing happened between Vegeta and I, we hated each other! We where always bickering, now we're always having _sex. _she said exasperated as she examined a shirt.

"Needless to say we hated now we love!" she said, smiling as she thought back on the good times she had with Vegeta. Mainly the sex.

"Here, you can wear these pants," Bulma said handing her a pair of grey skinny jeans "and this shirt." handing her a black shirt she stood up straight and shooed Callisto out of her closet and closed the door behind her.

"Now, I'm going to get Bardock some clothes, you can change in here." Bulma said and walked out the door before Callisto could even get a word in.

_God I _know _Vegeta has a hard time with her… _she thought smiling while she took of her pajama bottoms. She put on the jeans, and then the shirt. Examining her self in the mirror she thought _Wow it doesn't look too bad! _Turning and examining her rear she smiled when she saw that the form fitting pants made it look… _delectable_.

Bulma walked in and whistled.

"Oooh! Nice, now lets get your make-up done" Callisto followed Bulma into the bathroom.

"Lets see mascara… now blink when I tell you to, "she applied the mascara

"Eye liner and eye shadow." she quickly and expertly applied those and said "Well what do you think?" Callisto gasped when she saw the effects of the so called 'Make-up'

She looked at Bulma

"Thanks it looks great!" Callisto said, and her thanks was genuine, she rarely gave thanks to any one and when she did it was real.

_This ought to impress Bardock, I can't wait to see him drool! _

When Callisto walked down the hallway and into the kitchen Bardock wasn't the one drooling, _she_ was.

He stood there slightly leaning on one of the kitchen chairs, wearing a tight white shirt with khaki cargo pants and brown shoes. The out fit itself wasn't what surprised her it was that_ shirt_ the way it hugged his every jut and curve showing of his muscles it was just… _delicious. _she quickly wiped any imaginary drool from her mouth and walked up to Bardock, a small smile on her face

"You look good…"

"_You look good…_"Bardock turned and his eyes met seducing red-violet eyes.

"Thanks," he looked her up and down, appraising the form fitting jeans and shirt,

"You do to." he said, he turned to her a mischievous look in his eye.

Seeing that Vegeta was distracted with Bulma he looked into Callisto's violet eyes and said, "Do you have a mirror in your pocket?" Callisto eyes turned a yellowish-orange confusion riddling her face and she furrowed her brow "No why?" Bardock's smile widened

"Because I can see myself I your pants…"

Callisto's eyes turned a lusty pink, then flashed red. "Why you…"Callisto said through gritted teeth. Bulma walked out to the car. Vegeta chuckled. Which didn't go unnoticed by Callisto. She read his mind and caught a little tidbit of information that didn't please her in the least so she whirled on Vegeta, "Next time you want to share your lame ass pick-up lines with someone, don't!" she said and walked out after Bulma

Both men chuckled as Callisto slammed the front door behind her

"I'm guessing you used my 'lame ass pick-up line' on her." he chuckled

"Yes, I did."

"Alright it's time to go guys lets go," Bulma glared and said "and no messing with Callisto anymore!"

The two men chuckled as they walked out into the drive way and got into Bulma's shiny red air car.

To the displeasure of both Bardock and Callisto they had to sit in the back… together.

"Asshole…" Callisto said menacingly, her eyes red with anger.

Bardock shrugged "You know it's not my fault, attraction is undeniable…" he looked at her seductively "It's something you can't control." her eyes turned that lusty pink again, just like in the kitchen.

"Well, then your going to have to try harder, so you _can _control it!" she said icily, she looked away, she didn't want Bardock to see her pink eyes that so traitorously betrayed her desire. They rode in silence the rest of the drive.

"Okay were here at the clothing shop!"

They all climbed out of the car and walked into the store.

"I need to go to the restroom, I'll be right back.

"The bathroom is over there." Bulma said pointing to the far corner of the store. Callisto left going towards the bathroom

Vegeta kissed Bulma quickly and looked around.

Bulma followed Vegeta's gaze "what are you looking at? Where's Bardock?"

Vegeta smirked, "He's taking care of some _personal_ business, like we should be doing he walked to the nearest racks of clothing.

Oh! This looks adorable!" he said, smirking when he immediately caught Bulma's attention.

Callisto walked down the dark hallway to the bathroom, she was almost to the door when something pinned her to the wall.

_What the hell! _she thought furiously, she raged when she felt the familiar power and the familiar mind. "Bardock you fucker get_ off_ me!"

"Oh come on you know you want it," he said, grinding his hips into her ass.

Callisto lost all control when she felt Bardock's hardness at her rear, and she thrust her ass out inviting him in. Bardock turned her around and looked into her amethyst eyes.

He took a hold of her leg and brought it around his waist. He rubbed her calf and up her thigh and cupped her butt, squeezing it slightly. He relished every moan and whimper that came from her parted lips. Her pink eyes slowly slid shut and she gave in to Bardock's heated touch….

**Callisto: What the hell! This wasn't in the contract!**

**Me: Ummm… Fine print?**

**Callisto: AKURNA! **

**Bardock: Callisto shut up or I'll seduce you off stage!**

**Me: Yeah! Um… What he said!**

**Callisto: As if I'd let you…**

**Bardock: I think what's coming in the next chapter will make you very happy… *licks his lips***

**Me: AKURNA SKULBLAKA SIGNING OFF!**

**Bardock and Callisto: *kiss* *smooch***

**Me: *runs away***

**BTW LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER**

**If you want to read one of my recent one shots it's a Naruto fan fiction called Love Never Fails to Show. Check it out! It's lemony yellow ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Having Fun?

"Having fun?" Bardock and Callisto immediately stopped what they where doing to stare down the hall. Standing there with her hands on her hips was Bulma. She cocked an eyebrow "So much for not liking Bardock eh Callisto?" she said smiling.

Callisto was burning up and not from Bardock's ministrations, it was all due to embarrassment. With a sweet smile towards Bardock, Bulma grabbed Callisto's arm and ran into the bathroom.

"Did I just see what I think I saw or am I seeing things?"

Bulma said looking at Callisto surprise and curiosity riddling her face. Callisto's eyes turned a reddish-brown and a blush was clear on her face.

"What do you care? Maybe I am attracted to Bardock but it's nothing more!"

Unfazed Bulma continued, "That's the same thing that Vegeta said about me when _he _fell in _love _with me… pretty self-explanatory." she said smirking.

**-..-..-**

"So you made a move on my sister did you?" Vegeta said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Its hard to get her to show any kind of emotion at all, you'll have to do more than seduce her to gain her love… and her trust." he said

Bardock looked at Vegeta "Her eyes, they change, why?"

"They change with her mood." he said "For example red means she's angry, or yellow-orange means confused, and so-on an so-forth." he said

Bardock smirked "I'm guessing _pink_ means aroused." he said in arrogance.

"I DO _NOT _WANT TO KNOW THAT!" Vegeta bellowed and stomped away fists clenched at his sides, making Bardock laugh.

"Stop laughing at me you fool, or I'll blast you into oblivion!" Vegeta said from around the corner.

"HA! You _do_ say that!" Bulma said, pointing as she walked out of the bathroom she pulled Vegeta from around the corner.

"No I don't I-I just… I just said it because you did, so there." He said with finality.

"I don't believe you." Bulma said and walked away. Vegeta followed yelling after her. Bardock went to follow but was stopped by Callisto, "Don't get to thinking that just because I enjoyed that that you've got me, I'm interested but that's it." she said and walked away, Bardock watched as Callisto walked down the hall way after her brother and his mate_. Oh you'll be more than interested_. He thought as he followed her down the hallway to where she was picking out clothing with Bulma.

**-..-..-**

Callisto was still a little frazzled from Bardock's little display of sex appeal in the hallway, and she just couldn't wait to get to her room and _sleep_.

"So, pick what you like and we'll get it for you."

"Just don't over do it." Vegeta said, earning him a glare from Bulma.

"Alright you go help Bardock pick out some men's clothing!" she said,

And with a sweet smile she turned to Callisto and walked her to one of the many racks of clothing and showed her what was 'in style'. Vegeta walked to Bardock and said "Let's get you some clothing at get out of here." he waked to the men's clothing section and went to the athletic area "Knowing that a saiyan is, naturally, always training well get you things from the athletic section first and then well get the other 'human' shit." he said they discussed for a while and Bardock ended up picking two _Under Armour® Hot Gear® _shirts and one _Cold Gear® _shirt along with two pairs of shorts. The two saiyan men went and chose out some casual clothing for Bardock and returned to where the two women were looking at a delectable pair of shorts for Callisto Bardock could just imagine her in them… satisfied with the shorts she put them in a pile of clothes that they were going to buy and rummaged again through the rest of the clothing.

"Hey! We were going to buy that!" Bulma said as some random woman came and grabbed the shorts (Oh no she didn't! *snap snap*)

Callisto's eyes flashed red and she walked up the retreating woman and whirled her around. Eyes red and burning she picked the woman up- "Callisto!" Bulma yelled "No! put her down!" Eyes turning a reddish-brown, Callisto blushed and sheepishly put the woman down. She glared when she saw Bardock and Vegeta laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Let's get this clothes paid for and leave before we get kicked out!" Bulma said gathering the clothes and rushing to the cashier. After they paid for the clothing they got every thing in the car and getting in themselves they drove home.

"Oh what a day! I'm so tired." Bulma said as she put the bags on the kitchen table. Sighing she walked down the hallway to her bedroom mumbling something like "Goodnight."

Vegeta who smiled evilly, said "have fun that's what I'm planning on doing." and left following after his blue haired mate.

Bardock smirked and walked up behind Callisto, she smirked and turned

"Shall we continue where we left off?" he said

"I don't remember…" she said and walked off

_Oh no you don't_! he thought undeterred, he followed behind her

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty into it." he said

"I don't know I just can't seem to remember."

Can I refresh your memory?"

"After I take a shower."

"Can I take one with you?"

_Oh I wish you would…_ "No." she said and walked into the bathroom.

Fuming Bardock went to his room and sat on his bed. _Damn…_

**-..-..-**

Callisto took the fastest shower she could and ran to her room to get dressed.

Only God knew what she was planning…

**-..-..-**

Bardock sat on his bed, thinking about Callisto when suddenly his door opened to reveal… Callisto? in a _silk robe_? Bardock didn't know what game she was playing. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Stopping directly in front of him Callisto dropped her robe. It slid down her curves and rustled when it hit the floor. She was beautiful. She straddled his waist and looked him in the eye with her magenta colored eyes, saying "Now, can you refresh my memory? What exactly happened today?" she said and ghosted her lips across his. Bardock put his hands on her small waist and kissed her deeply. Grinding her hips on his growing erection Callisto moaned at the sweet contact that was sending glorious waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. Coming up for air Callisto stood and knelt down in front of Bardock.

With a finger playing with the waistband of his pants, Callisto looked up at bardock a smirk on her face, Bardock got the idea and pulled down his pants boxers and all. He growled and almost fell back when Callisto took him into her warm wet mouth.

One hand on his thigh supported him and the other was holding back Callisto's golden hair, he wanted to see this, he wanted to see her suckling him passionately. His climax nearing he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, when suddenly Callisto's lips were on his. Then they were gone and she was as well

"Yoo-hoo, over here." Bardock turned to see Callisto lying on the bed behind him.

Then he was on top of her indulging of her body feasting upon it, licking, sucking _ravishing_. She cried out when he took one of her pink nipples into his mouth. He licked and suckled on it running his rough tongue over it. Not wanting to leave the other without attention he switched breasts and expertly pleased Callisto's body. She was in heaven her body was on fire, every where that Bardock touched was white hot.

Leaving her breasts he licked a burning trail down her stomach to the juncture in-between her legs. He spread her legs, he licked the inside of her thighs, kissing and nipping along till he got close to her arousal, he breathed in the scent and with a low growl he dove in, rubbing his tongue over her pleasure bud, making Callisto writhe and cry out above him. She sat up and buried her hands in his hair holding him in place. Bardock looked up at Callisto's passion glazed face from beneath his eyebrows and skillfully licked her to an earth-shattering orgasm.

He greedily licked up her juices with ravaging thirst. He crawled up and kissed her softly but passionately. She could taste herself of his tongue, which only turned her on more, making her _want_ him more.

Propping himself up on his elbows hands in her hair he spread her legs with his knee and positioned himself to enter her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and whimpered, wanting him inside her. He kissed her and plunged into her warm depths. He swallowed her moan of pleasure at the sensation of being filled by him. He began pumping slowly in and out of her his large appendage stretched her but the pain receded to mind-bending pleasure. She couldn't believe that anything could feel this good, either Bardock was extremely big or the other men she had bedded where just plain small.

And then, she gasped.

He turned her over onto her stomach and, lifting her hips upward, he pushed himself inside her. Callisto moaned as this new angle hit home. He put both his hands on her thighs and rammed into her from behind, making her cry out in ecstasy.

He licked, sucked, kissed and bit her back doing anything to give her pleasure as he thrust into her. His thrusts growing faster as he neared his climax, Bardock held back wanting to make the moment last as long as possible. But she came with such force that it brought him over the edge too and he poured his hot semen into her.

Breathing heavily her wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. As the moon began to rise they fell into a deep dreamless sleep in each others arms.

**Callisto: I'm never doing that again…**

**Bardock: Oh come on you know you liked it!**

**Callisto: Good thing I'm a good actor…**

**Bardock: You kno-**

**Me: Shut-up you two! Anyways I hope you liked it! It was actually kind of easy since I was **_**born **_**reading romance novels... well maybe it was a little tough reading it is harder than actually writing it! Anywho AkurnaSkulblaka signing off!**

**Callisto: You sexy beast…**

**Bardock: C'mere you *Kiss, smooch***

**Me: *runs out of the room***

**Me: Review please!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Warrior Wives

Bardock woke to find something soft and warm encased in his arms. He opened his eyes to see Callisto's face inches from his own, he smiled as the memories from last night flooded into his mind. He had fun last night, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was somehow deeper than just mad, lusty sex, it was more…

Callisto opened her eyes and Bardock looked at her. Her eyes where a sky blue

"Your eyes they're blue, what does it mean?" he asked softly, brushing back a lock of golden hair from her face.

She smiled, a ghost of a smile, and said " I'm calm, neutral feelings, they're always grey or blue when I wake up." she looked into his black eyes " 'Bet you're jealous!" she said smirking.

"Yeah, right." Bardock said rolling his eyes.

"Good because I like your eyes just the way they are, they're like the night sky, black as midnight." she said holding his jaw with her small hand to keep him from looking away.

A loud pounding came from outside the door, "Hey Callisto! I know your in there because you're not in your room! Get out here you perverted crazed sex monkeys it's time to start training!" came Vegeta's gruff voice as he pounded mercilessly on the door.

Not wanting to have Vegeta knock down the door and see them naked they got out of bed and got dressed. Bardock in his new athletic outfit and Callisto in her robe. She rushed out of Bardock's room heading towards hers. Vegeta smirked at Bardock and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Sex monkey" and walked away to the kitchen. Following after him, he was surprised to see Goku surrounded by a large group of people. "Krillin! You shaved your head again!" (A/N: I like Krillin better bald!)

The short bald man rubbed the back of his head and laughed "Yeah I decided to because it's easier to fight with a bald head." Goku turned and saw Bardock and said

"Oh, hey dad!" he walked up to Bardock and turned and said, "Hey guys, this my dad Bardock." every one stared, and it was starting to piss him off. A small pale hand came up and touched his shoulder. "Calm down, it's okay they're just surprised, is all" it was Bulma she gave him a small smile and walked over to stand with Vegeta.

"Dad this is Krillin, Yamucha, Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Eighteen, Videl, and Piccolo "And who might that be!" the old man 'Master Roshi' exclaimed. Bardock turned and immediately growled and turned around glaring at the old man. Callisto walked across the kitchen to where Bardock was standing and said "I'm Vegeta's sister Callisto, why does that concern you old man." she cocked a perfectly sculpted eye brow waiting for his answer. Master Roshi seeming to know that Callisto wasn't one to deal with his perversities, decided against being his normal self.

Bardock saw the one name Yamucha staring at Callisto… Bardock didn't like this one bit. He wanted to let these weaklings know that she was going to be his and his _only_. With a low growl he turned Callisto to face him and crushed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, making sure that every one saw that she was _his_.

Pulling away he smiled when he saw her flustered face, her eyes were a deep pink again. He turned to the his son's friends and looked directly a 'Yamucha' who hurriedly looked away not wanting to meet his angry gaze.

Goku took charge,

"As you all know there is a new threat that's coming to earth and according to Vegeta's sister he can track her from anywhere in the galaxy. According to her calculations he should be here in about three to four years although this is unknown because it could take longer due to the fact that he can't pinpoint Callisto's exact location." he looked around at the people before him meeting each and every set of eyes, he continued,

"We have to start training immediately this threat is Frieza's brother Seazert and he's a hell of a lot more powerful than Frieza himself." Goku looked a Bulma and she walked up next to him " we will be building gravity machines to accommodate all of you, but you will have to share," she said and looked at Vegeta, she continued,

"You will train in those throughout the time we have." she looked at Goku the gravity machine she designed are stronger so the room around it could be more spacious so that more people could train in one room .

"Alright for now we're going to train out in the mountains so if you'll follow me," Vegeta said as he walked out the door and blasted off

Goku was about to walk out when Bulma stopped him

"Hey take these," she said handing him a box of capsules. "here are some capsule houses so that you don't have to fly back and forth to get a good nights sleep."

She patted him on the back. Goku ran to Chichi and picking her up he followed after the others

-..-..-

Goku landed with the others a a large plateau that went on for miles across

"Kakkarot! Why did you bring your woman?" Vegeta said looking at Goku like he had just sprouted a second head.

"Don't you know we're here to _train_? It's a little dangerous to have Chichi here." Yamucha said, looking at Goku

"She's going to train too I don't want to leave my Chichi, my _wife_ utterly defenseless, she does know basic martial arts but I want her to be able to throw ki blasts and fly. She needs to be able to defend herself just incase." Vegeta looked at Kakkarot "That's not a bad idea, Gohan did teach Videl how to fly, maybe I can teach Bulma martial arts and how to control her ki…I'll go get her Kakkarot you begin training." he said and flew off

The others began sparring in between each other and Goku started to tech Chichi how to fly…

-..-..-

"Bulma." Vegeta called when he opened the door to their room

"Yes honey?" she called she was in the closet.

"Why are you looking through my training suits?" he asked

"Well im going to try to make a material that can absorb any type of ki blasts and supply you with energy." she said indifferently

"If you can make that then you'll be the savior of the earth, but, back to the reason I came, I'm going to train you."

"What!" Bulma yelled "Vegeta have you lost your mind?"

"No."

"I can't fight!"

"Your not going to, it's just for your protection, I-I don't want you to get hurt is all." he said hurriedly.

"Aw Vegeta that's so sweet…" she said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Now lets go." he walked out side and took a hold of Bulma and flew off towards the training Z-fighters.

**Me: Hoped you liked it Callisto and Bardock are off doing something off stage probably going on a date, Bardock **_**did **_**promise Callisto dinner.**

**Me:(Oh and Videl and Gohan haven't married yet!)**

**Gohan: Whyyyy?**

**Me: Because I said so!**

**Gohan: Whyyy do you say so?**

**Me: Because in my fic you're a teen and no teen sex for my fics!**

**Gohan: Can I kiss her?**

**Me: Okaaay okay! **

**Me: Anyways, so how do you like the idea of Bulma learning to fight? Should I make her and Chichi fight in the final battle? With their sassy attitude I think they have great potential! Review and tell me what you think I'm kinda liking the idea of them fighting! AkurnaSkulblaka signing off! **


	9. Chapter 9 Chila

**Just a reminder ****I don't own DragonBall Z or any of it's characters! ****Now on with the tale!**

It had been a few months since the Z-fighters had begun training, and Bulma and Chichi were doing magnificent. Or so Vegeta says about Bulma. (which the Z-fighters think is mostly because it earns him a kiss from Bulma!) Chichi and Bulma knew how to fly and throw ki blasts!

"Vegeta, Vegeta!"

"Dad, Dad!"

Goten and Trunks went flying to Vegeta and tackled him in mid air.

"What do you want brats! Cant you see I'm trying to train!"

"Well," the two boys said looking exited, "We taught our moms a trick!" they both said in unison.

"And what may that _trick_ be…" Vegeta said warily not wanting it to be a _prank_…

"Well they named it the 'Twin Star Blast' but it's powerful for them to be able to do it!"

"Show me." Vegeta said making the boys giggle in delight and shoot of to where their mothers were practicing. When the reached the end of the plateau they went down over the edge towards the ground. Landing lightly they saw that Goku was already there, they looked on at the sight before them;

Bulma and Chichi hovered one in front of the other their hands extended towards one another. Suddenly a yellow-blue orb of ki appeared from their semi cupped hands. They slowly brought their hands closer to their bodies and the ki orb grew bigger. They yelled suddenly.

"Twin Star Blast!" and the ki flew towards the ground in two spiraling rays one yellow one blue, causing an explosion of epic proportions.

When the smoke cleared Vegeta flew immediately to his wife (as did Goku) and kissed her full on the mouth.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other, their tongues hanging out of their mouths in disgust.

"What was that for?" Bulma said dazedly

"Yeah honey what was that for?" Chichi said feigning ignorance, she had one finger on Goku's lips to keep him from kissing her

"That was amazing." Vegeta and Goku said in unison, although, Goku said it excitedly whereas Vegeta said it seductively.

"How'd you do it?" Vegeta said

"Well Goku taught us to control and gather our ki," Bulma said giving Goku a thumbs up

"and the boys gave us the idea to do a team attack just because we work better as a team. So we came up with the 'Twin Star Blast'" Bulma finished and hugged Chichi. It was true all the while that they where learning to fly and 'blast things into oblivion' (as Vegeta says) they worked best when they where together.

"Isn't it cool Dad?" asked Trunks, eyes glittering.

Vegeta smirked

"Yes I suppose it is."

Bulma and Chichi exchanged mischievous smiles.

That's not the only thing that they had learned…

Suddenly, Chichi and Bulma disappeared and reappeared in front of the others husband. Vegeta was mildly surprised to see Kakkarot's woman in front of him and not his own. Of course they would need a lot more practice before they where fast enough to not be seen by Seazert.

"You guys are fast, I almost missed you there, _almost_." Vegeta said, his smirk making the two women scowl.

"Hey maybe we should teach you girls the fusion technique." Goku said, looking at Vegeta

"Come on lets demonstrate, Vegeta."

"Us too!" came the voices of Trunks and Goten.

Lining up the with their partner, two warriors began the dance and with synchronized grace fused, creating Gogeta.

"Wow, Honey you guys look hot when your fused… maybe we could get together sometime… Hmm?" Bulma said with half lidded eyes she blew a kiss to Gogeta.

"You're certainly not suggesting what I think you are." came the synced voices of Goku and Vegeta. He put a hand on each of the women's cheek.

"EW! Dad why are you saying you want a threesome with _mom_!" Trunks exclaimed in disgust

"You'll get it when your older honey." Bulma said waving them away still looking into turquoise eyes.

"What's a threesome?" said Goten, Trunks looked at Goten and blushing he whispered in his ear. Goten blushed. Gogeta chuckled and turned to Goten and Trunks

"Now show them the dance again but don't fuse.

"Okay." they said and began the dance anew, under Bulma and Chichi' novice gaze.

"Now you try it."

The two women stood up and took two synced breaths and began the dance under Gogeta's watchful eye.

"Fusion! HA!" Bright light flashed from the warrior women, and then, there stood the two women fused to form one.

"So what's going to be my name?" Chichi and Bulma's voices rang out from where they where standing fused into one woman. With Bulma's blue eyes and Chichi's black hair, she was dressed similarly to Gogeta and Gotenks, the only difference being the coloring and the top, her top was a lot like the Metamoran vest but it was more of a tank top so it hid her breasts. It was rimmed with blue and she wore the same white pants as Gogeta and Gotenks.

With a loud yell the two fused warriors separated "Hmm, let's see…" Goku thought for a moment and then said "Aha! How about Bulmchichi?"

"That sounds like a ridiculous rap beat Kakkarot, like hell am I letting you call my wife that." Vegeta said roughly

"Okay then, how about… Chila!

"Better," said Vegeta Goku smiled "I think that one fits, how do you like it?"

"I like it." Chila said satisfied

Goku was surprised to see that they had done it on their first try. _They must really be close._ he thought. Thinking back on the few months that they had been training, Goku realized that Chichi and Bulma had grown _very _close.

They were also very alike in the aspect of their fiery demeanours that they both so frequently displayed.

"You know what I like most about my woman training, Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked

"What's that?"

"That now when that weakling human Yamucha annoys her she can just beat the shit out of him herself!" Vegeta said letting out a throaty laugh.

"Don't forget that also poses a threat to you, Vegeta." Goku said waggling a finger.

(This brought back memories of a certain blue haired someone doing something very similar.) Vegeta frowned and acknowledged the truth in Goku's words

_Kakkarot's right…Damn…_ He could already imagine himself saying the wrong thing and his wife giving him a good clout over the head, and with her super strength she might actually do some damage. Vegeta cringed causing Goku to smirk an unusually saiyan-like smirk.

"You better keep in check Vegeta."

"Shut-up Kakkarot, last I remember your wife is training too!" Vegeta said fuming.

Goku scratched the back of his head.

You're right! Damn!"

"I thought so," Vegeta smirked "your wife can beat _you _to a pulp as well Kakkarot."

No matter how prideful Vegeta was, he would never hurt his wife. Even if she did beat him to a pulp, he would only lift a hand to block.

"Lets go show the others before the fusion ends, come on grab a hold of me and we'll IT there." when every one was touching Goku he put two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. Instantly they were on the plateau where the other Z-fighters were sparring.

"Hey guys!" Krillin said as he landed in front of the group.

"Who's _this_ lovely lady," Yamucha said waltzing over to Chila

"Get away from me." Chila said icily, making Vegeta smirk in anticipation.

"Oh come on babe!" Yamucha was reaching for Chila's hand, until something smacked him over the head sending him flying… that something being her hand.

Vegeta cackled and pointed a finger at the bewildered Yamucha

"You _idiot_ can't you even hear their voices!" he said and doubled over laughing, Goku looked at Vegeta incredulously,

"It's Bulma and Chichi, they did the fusion dance." he said

"I think everyone but Yamucha knew that!" Krillin said, he was laughing too.

"Shut-up Krillin or else!" Yamucha

"Or else what? You'll use your good looks to woo him into your house where you'll bore him to death with your sweet talk and bad jokes?" said Chila "Hmm I always knew you had a gay side." she said and crossed her arms over her chest smirking.

Goku looked at Vegeta and said "Chila has a great sense of humor." Vegeta chuckled.

"Kakkarot, I'll admit this only to you, but our wives look hot." he looked at Chila lustfully

"You only think that because it looks like Bulma but with my wife's beautiful black hair."

Vegeta fumed and whirled around to face Goku.

"No Kakkarot my wife has the most alluring, and downright sexy hair in the entire universe!" he yelled

"Aww, how sweet. Now do you want a banana monkey boy?" Chila said clapping her hands

"_What _the hell? I defend you woman and this is how you thank me?"

Flipping her hair, Chila put her back to him and said "Mhm…"

"Fine, whatever I'm going to train." he said and blasted off in a burst of energy.

**Me: So how do you like flying Bulma, Chichi… Hmmm?**

**Bulma: it's stressful but manageable.**

**Chichi: Yes! Now I don't have to buy a car to get the groceries!**

**Gogeta: so how about that threesome girls, hmm?**

**Me: EEK! **_**Any**_** ways AkurnaSkulblaka signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10 She's Amazing

Bardock looked at Goku, watching for his next move. Not wanting to be caught off guard, he took the time to examine his surroundings with lightning quick glances to the side. They where in dense forest thick with foliage, and shrubs rimmed the trees.

The trees where thick-branched and tall reaching high above their heads.

_This isn't enough room._ He thought

Without warning Bardock disappeared and reappeared high above the canopy of trees.

With a loud yell he sent a colossal ki blast streaming to the ground where Goku stood.

A huge explosion erupted from the contact, smoke, dirt and dust flew into the air.

When the smoke cleared Bardock wasn't surprised to see the large canyon that had formed like a crease in the earths surface.

_Where did he go? Hold on… _He looked behind him and his question was answered. Goku was slightly above him, his joint hands ready to send him plunging to the earth, but Bardock wouldn't have it. Turning, his upper body slightly faster than his lower, he caught Goku's hands before they could make contact. With a throaty scream he swung Goku around and threw him towards the ground.

Recovering before he hit the ground Goku flew up to his father at lightning speed. He clenched his fist and threw a punch that could shatter skulls, straight for his father. Fazing out Bardock, reappeared behind Goku, and twisting his body around, kicked him hard in the ribs.

Over the past few weeks Goku had been teaching Bardock some of his moves. He already knew the Kamehameha and Goku was trying to get him spur the super saiyan form and, by Vegeta's suggestion, they had been training in the gravity room. They weren't training there now because they wanted to use ki blasts, and they didn't want to blow the gravity room to bits.

Before Goku could recover Bardock plunged into the forest and concealed himself in the trees, knowing that Goku wouldn't want to harm the forest in any way. lowering his ki he ran through the brush and waited beneath Goku for the right moment. Goku looked around, trying to spot his father, he had a feeling that he was somewhere in the forest but, like Bardock had guessed, he didn't want to blast the forest to ashes. Goku looked up, and, seeing his moment, Bardock shot out of the trees. While still hurtling towards his son he powered up and with a roaring "Kamehameha!" he sent the ki blast firing at his son. It hit him squarely in the back, although it didn't do much damage since they where just sparring and weren't using full power on ki blasts.

"Damn! How could I let my guard down." Goku said, looking at his dad he added

"Oh well, good job Dad! Whoo! I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat." he flew off in the direction of Capsule Corps. Bardock followed, he was quite hungry himself.

They flew in silence for a while until Goku said "So Dad after lunch do you want to go train in the gravity room?" Bardock looked at his son and said "Yes, that's a good idea."

They landed in Capsule Corps' front lawn and walked in the front door.

"Hey Goku, lunch will be ready but can you tell the others to come over me and Chichi made a big enough meal for all of you." Bulma said when Goku walked into the kitchen.

"Okay I'll IT there." Goku said placing two fingers on his forehead and then he disappeared.

"So Bardock, have you and Callisto spent anymore time together, you know bonded?" Bulma said, looking at Bardock a small smile on her face.

"Well we haven't bitten each other if that's what you're asking." Bardock said, a barely visible blush adorned his cheeks. They had spent some time together during the past six months but they had been too busy training to make it very long. Although they did spend one_ very _romantic night a few weeks back.

"_Bardock, what was Goku's mother like?" Callisto asked, they were taking a break from training, and they were resting side by side leaning against the rough bark of one of the many trees in the forest. _

"_Well she was very calm and shy for a saiyan, she fought like any other but she never fought unless necessary." Bardock looked at the setting sun "She had a weakness, and that was me, although when Goku was conceived it was more of a lust thing, we never loved each other, we never bonded." he looked down at Callisto, and his breath hitched in his throat_. She's so beautiful…_ he thought. Her face was bathed in golden light making her skin glow, and her golden blonde hair shimmered in the light. She had closed her eyes, basking in the warmth. Feeling his eyes on her she opened them and looked back at him, her eyes a dark purple._

"_You are beautiful." he said, reaching a hand out he tucked a stray lock of her golden hair behind her ear. Slowly as if hesitating their bodies leaned nearer to each other, finally meeting in a clash of soft lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle, nothing like the lustful kiss they share in Bardock's room. Callisto felt his warm tongue brushed against her lower lip and she parted her lips, granting him entrance. They explored each others mouths, tongues grazing. When they parted they looked the other in the eyes. Callisto smiled and leaned against him, intertwining her tail with his, she placed her head on his shoulder._

Bardock smiled at the memory of the kiss they shared in the tranquil forest.

_She's so… amazing_.

**Me: Sorry it was so short. I wanted to post this chapter before I go on my choir trip!**

**Vegeta: You're such a rip off artist…**

**Me: Shaddap! You're such a-a-a dou***-bag!**

**Vegeta: What the-? HELL? How dare you!**

**Me: what're you gunna do about it?… don't hurt me…*shrinks beneath deathly stare* AkurnaSkulblaka signing off! *runs away* **


	11. Chapter 11 Can It Be?

"Guys it's time for lunch!" Goku when he appeared in the middle of the plateau where the Z-fighters were training.

"WHOA! Watch it with the _punches_!" he said as he dodged a punch from Krillin.

"He he, sorry Goku I was aiming for Yamucha." Krillin said rubbing the back of his head and doing what he knew was a cheap imitation of the Son smile.

"It's okay just hurry up and grab a hold of me so we can eat!" Goku said extending an arm on front of Krillin's face. Krillin placed his hand on Goku's arm mumbling something about 'being hungry all the time'.

"Does every one have a hold of me?" Goku said, when every one stated their agreement he placed two fingers on his forehead and they disappeared, reappearing in the Capsule Corp. kitchen.

The plates had already been filled and put on the table-although they kept the food knowing there would be about seven helpings going to each saiyan- so that they fighters could immediately sit down and begin eating.

Vegeta looked up from his food, "Bulma, we will be training in the gravity chambers after we finish eating. So when your done eating go get changed into the proper attire while I program the cleaning bots."

Bulma looked at Vegeta and answered, "Okay… But, I want to put it at two-fifty Gs this time I'm getting used to two-twenty five Gs."

Vegeta smirked he was proud of his wife although he would never publicly display it. He and his wife had been training in the gravity room for a while and she had built up quite an amount of muscle, she could already withstand a higher gravity that that weakling Yamuchoo. _Or is is Yamichi? Bah! Whatever! _Vegeta thought giving up on trying to remember the weakling's name. Although he was starting to actually enjoy sparring with the bald one. He was powerful for a human. _Just like my Bulma…maybe even more so._ He thought smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" Bulma asked smiling "Are you thinking about how proud you are of your beloved wife, will you actually let me fight in the '_final battle'" _She said making sure to add air quotes to the 'final battle'.

"Maybe, But don't tell any one! And about the fight that's another maybe." he said looking down then up again.

"Okay honey, I won't." Bulma said patting her husband on the cheek.

"Ugh… you're impossible, I don't believe you!"

"What! Do I have to bring a fucking form signed by god swearing that I won't tell any one?" Bulma yelled

"Tell any one what?" Goku said his mouth full of food, the whole table was looking at them.

"Nothing Kakkarot just eat your food." Vegeta said a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Okay!" Goku said and buried his face in the pile of food again.

Bardock looked across at Callisto and said "So, how was your training today?"

He asked

"I trained with Vegeta for a while but then I went to watch you and Goku spar." Callisto said after she finished chewing. "You have very great skill, if he came today we might stand a chance against Seazert."

Bardock frowned "But we don't want a 'might stand a chance' we want to be able to beat him no questions asked." he said

"Yes that's why I am checking of everyone's training every once in a while, just to see the progress, as of now only me, you, Goku, Vegeta, and the bald one can face off against him one on one and last." she said and took another bite.

This surprised Bardock, and Vegeta who was listening

"The bald one? Krillin, he is that powerful?" Vegeta said leaning in to the conversation.

"Yes, I was watching him train alone he seems to be hiding his power for a surprise." she said smiling "Mostly for Goku though so don't tell him."

Vegeta looked at Callisto skeptically "You should keep your nose out of people's heads you know that right Callisto?" he said

"Don't judge me!" she said pointing her finger into his chest.

"Yeah Vegeta you do that way too much…" Bulma said.

She loved testing him.

"Shut-up woman! Stay out of this!" Vegeta said rounding on Bulma, who didn't flinch a bit "You know I could always fuse with Chichi…" she said, smiling, making the others laugh.

"Whatever woman…" he said and stuffed his face with food.

_How dare she! And to the prince of all saiyans! She should be bowing, kissing my fucking feet!_ Vegeta fumed and continued stuffing food into his mouth.

After lunch the team helped clean up and they all headed out to the gravity chambers.

Bulma, Chichi, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bardock and Callisto went to one while Yamucha, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu Eighteen, Videl and Gohan went onto the other.

They walked into the large gym like room it had weights -which weren't normal weights they were modified by Bulma to become drastically heavier when the gravity machine was turned on- and the gravity control panel was set into the wall so that it couldn't be damaged.

"You want to spar?" Callisto asked Bardock as they stretched.

"Sure." he said getting into a defensive stance. They barely flinched as the gravity machine was turned on. Callisto's face grew serious as she looked for an opening in Bardock's stance, finding none she decided to go head-on and she shot forward…

"AHH!" Goku yelled as he powered up to super saiyan three. He had been trying to get used to being in the super saiyan three form, he wanted it to be as easy to go super saiyan three as it was for him to lift a fork to put food in his mouth. Vegeta was growing ever closer to ascending to super saiyan three as well. He had already had a moment when his hair had begun to grow and his eyebrows had completely disappeared.

"Vegeta, let's spar." Bulma said "I want you to teach me more of your amazing moves honey!" she exclaimed when Vegeta looked away his nose in the air.

"Why should I? You treated me like shit today!" he said looking at her angrily "You ha- mffgnf!" his words were cut off by Bulma's lips on his.

"Shut-it honey, you know I love you." she said smiling, when he smirked, satisfied.

"Now lets get to training." Bulma said and dropped down and began doing one-fingered pushups, she was soon joined by Vegeta. Goku began sparring with Chichi, as did Goten and Trunks.

Bardock looked at Callisto who hovered in the air. Her breathing was labored, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath. _She has impeccable fighting skills… Seazert has to be very powerful to have been able to overpower her. _He thought to himself, he'd had a hard time getting through her defenses and when he did she immediately would correct her mistake and force him out . It was too bad that she couldn't read immediate thoughts and predict exactly what Seazert would do, she would surely beat him if that was the case.

"How large of a range does your mind reading have?" Bardock asked, he relaxed out of his defensive position, indicating to Callisto that he wasn't going to fight, and she fell out of position also.

"Depends on how close I am to the person, for example Vegeta, although very faint I could hear his long engrained thoughts from where I was with Seazert." she said "Luckily we were passing close to earth when I felt a trace of his mind."

"Oh…" Bardock said, he was astounded that she had built up such a strong mind to be able to sense a mind from far into the depths of the galaxy.

/~/~/

After training Callisto exited the gravity chamber and went to her room. She undressed and took a well deserved shower. She dressed in a pair of baggy beige cargo shorts and a form fitting white shirt.

"How can you manage to look so good when your wearing the simplest of clothes?" Chichi asked

"I mean- I bet Bardock is going to drool seeing you in what your wearing now!" she said smiling making Callisto blush.

"Thanks, but you know, you should see the way Goku looks at you, even when you're wearing your training suits he looks at you like you were in a gorgeous dress about to go to a party!" she said laughing as she remembered Goku's face when he had caught her staring at Chichi.

_Callisto smiled as she spotted Goku looking lovingly at his wife. Even though she was just wearing a plain t-shirt with black spandex shorts he still looked at her as if she were wearing the loveliest of garments. _

"_Hey Goku, finding something interesting?" she said elbowing him playfully. He quickly wiped any drool hanging from his mouth and looking at Callisto, said "Nothing it's just Chichi, " He returned to looking at Chichi through half lidded eyes. "she looks so beautiful…" Callisto laughed and said "Goku you've got it bad…" and walked over to Bardock to see if he wanted to train with her._

She smiled at the memory. Chichi and Goku had such a close bond, she wished she could have it too. Vegeta and her had a strong bond but he was her _brother_ and she wanted a _mate_. Someone that would love her and make her forget about the horrible past she had behind her.

_Could Bardock and I ever be like that?"_

**Me: Hey guys sorry it was so short im like falling asleeeep as I type here…Zzzz**

**Vegeta: WAKE-UP! **

**Me: AHHH! WHAT THE HELL Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: HA! That was funny… **

**Me: now before I fall asleep, AkurnaSkulblaka signing off! **

**Vegeta: Weakling…**

**Me: Shut-up…ass-hole**

**Vegeta: *snicker***


	12. Chapter 12 No Food!

Bardock looked on as the other fighters trained in the gravity chambers, battling in pairs, there was Trunks against Goten, Vegeta against Goku and Chichi and Bulma were fused and fighting against Videl. Bardock looked back at Callisto who was lifting weights next to him. It amazed him that Bulma could create such machinery, the weights were designed to get drastically heavier when the gravity was turned on, so that what once was seven-hundred pounds weigh a lot more.

He pulled off his sweaty shirt and laid down on the ground and began to do sit-ups while holding a weight to his chest. They had been training for almost a year now and the fighters had improved drastically but still Callisto didn't doubt that Seazert had the power to be a challenge.

They had become powerful but they wanted to be _more_ powerful than Seazert. When he finished his sit-ups Bardock began doing push-ups with one arm while holding a weight to his chest with the other, his feet where set apart to give him better balance.

"That's a good idea you've got there." Callisto said as she watched Bardock train. Taking a weight for herself she mimicked Bardock's position and began doing push-ups. She was wearing a white tank top cut at the stomach and black spandex shorts, her outfit being mostly for comfort.

"Kakkarot, aren't you hungry its almost dinner time." Vegeta said stretching and rubbing his sore muscles.

At first this surprised Goku, Vegeta not training? Weird. "Yeah lets go eat!" he said walking to the door of the gravity room, every one followed but Callisto, (which of course made Bardock stay) the door closed and they were alone.

"Why did you stay?" Callisto asked as she stood up, "You're bound to be hungry." she crossed her arms over her ample chest and smiled seductively, "Or did you stay because of me?" she said. Bardock walked over and stood in front of her, and gave her a smile in return. "Maybe I did," He said "What are you going to do about it?" he placed his hand on her waist, and slowly let it go around to the small of her back. He pushed her closer.

Callisto breathed in a deep breath through her nose and looked up at Bardock a smirk on her lips. She ran her hands up his muscled stomach and back down again running her nails along the ridges of his abdominals. Then she placed her hands on his muscled chest and pushed him away, "Nothing…" she said nonchalantly and walked away towards the door. Bardock sighed and followed after her mumbling something about 'Finishing this later'.

Callisto smiled, she was looking forward to that…

When they walked into the kitchen they were surprised to see Bulma, well, Chila fighting with Vegeta.

_Well, maybe that's not so surprising… _Callisto thought to herself, smiling.

"Kakkarot, what's going on?" She asked Goku, looking at the crestfallen saiyan, he looked up and said sadly, "We ran out of food." he looked down again.

"Don't you blame me woma- Uh... _Women_!" Vegeta said to the two fused wives

"It's all your fault that we're out of food!" Chila screamed

"How is that!"

"You saiyans eat like hogs after a famine!"

"What the hell, it's in our nature!"

"Well get it out, go on a fucking diet!"

Vegeta smirked at this, "Does it look like I need to go on a diet you two?"

"U-um w-well no…" came the stuttering reply

"Exactly, it's just how we saiyans are, we eat because we need to replenish our energy just like any human would, but because we use so much energy fighting we eat more, haven't you noticed _you've _been eating more since you started fighting?"

At that time Goku piped in; "I agree with Vegeta!" he said only to be quickly silenced by a glare from Chila. Vegeta smirked, "So, with that settled, what do we do about our little food problem?"

"How about we order out?" came Trunks' reply

Goku's face lit up, "Yeah! Like pizza!" he said excitedly, clapping hands with Goten and Trunks when Vegeta agreed, every one seem okay with the idea, and they all looked at Chila for the final answer.

"I suppose we could order out." she said, frowning when Goten and Trunks ran away screaming "PIZZA!"

"Boys behave!" she said following after them.

When Bulma and Chichi finally split they called for dinner, they all sat in the living room and waited hungrily for the food to come. When it came the fighters sat down to eat, and conversed among themselves.

"So Yamucha had any good girls lately." said Master Roshi making they warrior blush slightly.

"U-uh no n-not really." Yamucha said making the old man laugh out loud.

"Ha! Losing the old touch eh, lover boy?"

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking old timer, all any girl wants to do to you is hit you!" Yamucha said defensively, glaring at Master Roshi making him laugh hysterically.

"Shut-up you idiot!" Vegeta said angrily, making Master Roshi jump and fall out of his chair.

"Vegeta don't get your panties… Er… Spandex all up in a bunch." said Goku leaning forward to look at Vegeta, his mouth full of pizza.

"Shut-up Kakkarot, and mind your own!" Vegeta said roughly

"Stop yelling pizza breath." Bulma said waving a hand in front of her face, smiling when Vegeta growled.

"I wouldn't be talking pepperoni breath!" he sneered

"Oh stop it Vegeta, you know that your wife is right, you shouldn't be yelling at the table, haven't you any manners, _prince_." Chichi said in a taunting voice, laughing when Vegeta frowned, grumbled and stuffed his face with pizza.

After dinner the gang went outside and talked until they got tired, "Well guys, we have time to get home, bye!" Goku said as he Chichi, Gohan, and Goten flew off towards their mountain home.

"So Yamucha are you staying at Kame house tonight?" Master Roshi asked Yamucha, "Sure."

"Good! You can fly me over there!" said the old man who cackled when Yamucha grumbled, picked him up and flew off.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Bulma asked, looking around, only she, Vegeta, Callisto, and Bardock remained, her father and mother had already gone back to bed.

Callisto and Bardock yawned simultaneously, arousing suspicion in Bulma.

"Well. I'm tired, goodnight!" Callisto said, she stretched and walked off towards her room.

"Ah! Me too. Ooh gee I'm tired!" Bardock said following after Callisto.

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged amused looks.

"We know what their going to do…" Bulma said in a sing song voice…

**Callisto: Akurna you are so dirty!**  
**Bardock: Yeah! Although I do like the action I'm getting…**  
***SMACK***  
**Bardock: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**  
**Callisto: Asshole! don't say that out loud! *whispers in Bardock's ears***  
**Bardock *smiles***  
**Akurna: okay you two! Go have funnnn! An you! *points to the reader* Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Heat

Callisto growled as she and Bardock stumbled into his room, lips locked. Kicking the door shut behind him Bardock led her to his bed, lips never separating, hands caressing. They finally separated when they reached the bed, Bardock pushed Callisto back onto the bed smirking when she cocked and eyebrow and smiled seductively up at him. He crawled on top of her kissing her exposed belly, he pushed the shirt up and off of her, sports bra and all. He sat back and just looked at her breasts, they were so beautiful, large but not too large, perfectly rounded with slightly darker rosy pink nipples, which were perked up and ready to be given attention.

Leaning forward he placed a small but wet kiss on her lips and pulled back, smirking when she leaned forward for more. He moved down and with slow wet strokes of his tongue he licked a burning trail down Callisto's neck…down… Down past her collar bone, he licked the tops of her breasts purposely avoiding her sensitive saiyan nipples. He chuckled when she whimpered, then growled at his mirth. He finally granted her mercy and took one of her hard nipples into his hot mouth, sucking on it making Callisto cry out in ecstasy. He suckled till she was writhing and moaning beneath him.

He kept descending lower and lower, his tongue delving into her bellybutton before sinking lower. He growled when he noticed that she still wore her spandex shorts. With a flick of his wrist they were gone and sent flying to land some where on the floor. He kissed her thighs, then with one long stroke of his tongue he licked her inner thigh to the place he truly desired. He licked her womanly nub with short strokes of his tongue, sucking on it drawing almost completely into his mouth.

Callisto arched her back completely off the bed, sitting up she plunged her hands into his hair holding him in place. As she came she let out a cry so loud Bardock was momentarily anxious of waking all of Capsule Corps. A thought that he quickly dismissed when Callisto pulled him up by his hair and crushed her lips to his. He plunged his tongue into her mouth skimming it with hers, he explored her mouth eagerly.

He laid her back on the bed and situated himself between her thighs, looking her in the eyes he plunged into her, grunting in pleasure at the feeling of being in her warmth. Callisto whimpered and thrust her hips upward grinding into his hard cock. Taking it as a sign to begin he pulled out only to thrust back in, making Callisto moan deep in her throat. Seeing the look of pure bliss on her face Bardock slammed into with renewed vigor, making Callisto wrap her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He kissed her, their tongues battled, colliding with pent up passion that they had kept hidden during the long months of training. Callisto's moans grew louder and Bardock knew she was reaching her peak, he pumped faster pulling both her legs over one shoulder and moved his hips in an upward motion hitting her g-spot, and leaning forward her bit into her shoulder drawing blood. Callisto came with a high pitched moan and with a feral growl returned the gesture and bit his shoulder till it bled. Bardock roared as he came and spilled his potent seed into Callisto's warm depths. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, before rolling off not wanting to crush her petite form. He turned her on her side and spooned her intertwining his tail with hers he whispered in her ear;

"I love you…"

Callisto buried herself deeper into his arms and said quietly "As do I."

They both slid into a deep slumber, bodies connected, bonded, they slept together through the night.

* * *

Callisto woke to sunlight streaming through the window, she opened her eyes then squinted as the bright light hit her eyes. She turned around and smiled when she saw Bardock peaceful sleeping face. _He's so adorable when he sleeps…_

_Why thank you!_ Callisto smile widened, they were bonded, and she loved it.

Bardock opened his eyes, and smiled, he loved her eyes, they were a dark blue a lovely color although he didn't know what the color meant.

"The indigo means I'm happy." Callisto said answering his question.

_I love you so much… _Bardock sent the thought through their mental link

_Me too._ Callisto replied.

**Me: hope you likey! And thanks for the reviews it makes me happy to at least have 10 it might not be much but it's something! Yay!**

**Vegeta: Shut up… Akurna you are so retarded.**

**Me: Am not!**

**Vegeta: Are to!**

**Me: Shut up! *Pulls out Big Willy* (That's my pet tarantula!) **

**Vegeta: *cringes* Okay! Okay! I'll stop!**

**Me: That's right you better!**

**Callisto: I see you haven't gotten over that fear of galactic flargens yet **

**Me: O_O?**

**Callisto: Ha ha! Aku those are pretty much like space spiders.**

**Me: Oh! Okay! Yay I learned something today!**

**Vegeta: Shut up you sound like Barneythe faggot purple dinosaur! **

**Me: *pulls out Big Willy again* What was that?**

**Vegeta: *Runs away***

**Me: Hmph! *crosses arms and smirks* Oh! And Review plz I want to make it to 50 dude! **


	14. Chapter 14 What Have I Done?

**CF chapter 14**

** Hey guys I'm back sorry for the late update! My friend spilled soup on my laptop! Now I have to write everything on my iPod send it in a message to my email and then do a whole bunch of stuff to get it ready to post on FF so sorry If I don't update as often oh and thanks for the reviews I feel that I haven't showed much gratitude to those who have reviewed, many thanks to: chrisgetsu45, Rosefairy0, CyberMiguel, Ate, The Epitome of Eccentricity, michie106 and Four Elements67! Thanks for the reviews! And now on with the tale...**

Bardock closed his eyes and leaning forward in his chair placed his forehead on the heels of his hands, trying to calm his nerves.

He had never meant to...To get Callisto night of love they had after their training had hit home and Callisto was nine months from having a baby. And what's worse no one knew when Saezert was coming, so having Callisto weakened by a pregnancy was the last thing the Z Fighters needed. Even if he came after Callisto had the baby one fighter would be needed to take care of the baby while the others took care of Saezert.

'Gods what have I done?'he thought.

He had never been this worried, he loved Callisto he wanted her safe. He wanted the baby, definitely, but he didn't want it to get hurt. Oh how the prospect of Callisto or his child getting hurt angered him.

"What's troubling you Bardock?" Callisto's sweet voice acted like a soothing medicine to his frazzled nerves.

" I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to put you in danger..." Bardock said looking up at Callisto's soft face.

" I couldn't be any happier carrying your child." she said placing a small hand on Bardock's muscled shoulder.

"But I've put you in danger! You can't defend yourself if Saezert comes and even if you have the baby you would have to watch over it which means you and the baby are in danger and one less fighter is with us when we face Saezert." Bardock said looking Callisto in the eye. "I love you too much, I can't bear to lose you..." he stood up and Callisto reached a hand up and placed it on Bardock's cheek. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, just a short loving kiss, then pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"I love you too, I'll be fine, it's okay." she said smiling. A small smirk pulled at Bardock's lips

"So you're that happy to have my child huh?" he said smugly

"Oh shut it, you know, you should be a little more humble because you're going to be the only male in the family..." Callisto said smirking, Barock's eyes widened, and he sputtered "You- wait... What! It's a girl!" he said surprised, since he couldn't sense ki very well yet it was beyond his power to sense something so small so he couldn't check the gender of his and Callisto's baby. He had never thought of it being a girl and assumed it would be a boy.

"Wow! you're really that surprised?" "Well yeah, I wanted a boy, they're more likely to want to train. Girls raised on Vegetasei naturally are raised to fight but our child won't be raised there she'll be raised on earth where she might not be interested in fighting" Bardock said dejectedly. Callisto smirked "You don't seriously think I'll be letting our child stay without training do you? She_ will_ be trained."

"Well then I guess I have nothing to worry about then." Bardock said, smiling he leaned down and kissed Callisto soundly on the lips.

"_Ahem_... Bardock, Callisto, if I may put my two cents in," Callisto nodded giving Trunks the okay to speak "GET A FREAKING ROOM!" he yelled and then ran put of the room fearing the wrath of his aunt.

Callisto growled and followed after her nephew. She would never hurt Trunks, she loved him too much to do that they had grown very close throughout the past months since Callisto had arrived on earth. At first their relationship had been a little rocky, mostly on Trunks' part due to the way Callisto had threatened him. But after a while Callisto and the purple haired boy grew very close. Callisto walked into the kitchen to see Trunks and Goten standing in the center of the room giggling.

" You two! I know you wouldn't _dare_ interrupt your parents while they were having... An uh, intimate moment, so we're just the same, you see us kissing you leave us alone!" Callisto said with finality, crossing her arms and jutting out her chin. The mention of 'kissing' only drove the boys to laugh harder, Callisto smiled and walked out of he room leaving the boys to their antics.

She returned to the living room to find Bardock sitting on the couch watching TV. Callisto looked at the screen with curiosity. All that she saw were strange men in vibrant colored clothing bashing into one another, and throwing around an oddly shaped brown ball.

"What is it that you are watching Bardock?" she asked walking closer to the tv. She had watched the television before but she had never seen this. " it's called football it's just a silly game humans play, although it is fun to watch them throw each other to the ground, they probably think they accomplishing something great by doing so."

"Oh, I have never heard of such a game." Callisto was mildly curious as to how the game was played but she didn't want to bother her mate with silly questions concerning humans. Later that day Bardock and Callisto gathered the z fighters to tell them the news.

"Okay spit it out what's going on I want to get back to my training!" Vegeta said, only to be silenced by a glare from Bulma. "As you know Bardock and I are mated-"

"Yes, yes we know you two are an item, so get on with it!"

"Alright fine... I'm going to have a baby!" Callisto said. Suddenly half the men in the room were plowed aside by the women who then proceeded to crowd around Callisto, giggling and spouting congratulations to the expectant mother.

"Wow Callisto you're going to be a mother!" Chichi said happily

"Yeah join the club." Eighteen said smirking, Bulma nodded showing her agreement.

Videl sighed and said "Oh you are so lucky! You get to finally be a mother. I'm so happy for you, I can't wait 'till I have one of my own." Videl glanced sideways and sent Gohan and expectant look causing the teen boy to blush deeply.

Gohan and Videl had finished high school not long after Callisto came to Earth and they had already taken their relationship to the next level, that is, according to Videl. Judging by the blush that was visible on Gohan's cheeks, they had made it to second base.;) Callisto smiled at Videl and took her hands into her own.

"You'll have yours soon." she said making the young woman smile brightly.

"Have you two mated yet?" Callisto asked. Videl looked at her confused.

"Has he bitten you yet, she means." Chichi said smiling softly,

"Oh! Yes he has! What does that mean?"

"Well it's a lot like marriage here on earth it's in a Saiyans' nature to bit their partner during the act of making love." Videl sighed happily, and Chichi smiled,

"I bit Goku back, is that strange since I'm not a Saiyan?" Callisto looked at Chichi and said

"No it's not, at least _I_ don't think so, in the spur of the moment you probably went with your own instinct. You probably thought it would be appropriate to bite back, right?" Chichi nodded and so did Videl and Bulma.

Meanwhile the men surrounded Bardock to... Well get the horny details... Of course. Well all but Vegeta who walked away after he realized where the conversation was going. But Bardock wouldn't be pushed into sharing the glorious details.

"TIME TO TRAIN YOU LAZY BUMS!" Vegeta yelled making every one in the room jump. Callisto fumed "We will in a second hold your tongue until we finish our little introduction." Vegeta raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, crossed his arms over his broad chest and said

"Introduction to what?" Callisto smiled and copied Vegeta's pose,

" Why Vegeta, were you not listening? Our baby of course..." she smirked when Vegeta's eyes widened. He looked down closing his eyes he smiled,

" I knew it, sooner or later you two had to mate, you hit it off like two sex crazed monkeys." Callisto's eyes narrowed "Hey don't forget you're a monkey too Baka, Bulma told me EVERYTHING..."

Vegeta looked up at his sister. _Damn she knows ! Now I'll have to get back at Bulma for this.._ Vegeta thought.

He was momentarily distracted when Bardock stepped in front if Callisto,

"You won't be training anymore Callisto, you're pregnant you can't be doing all this vigorous training with our baby in your womb even if you are a Saiyan you have to rest your body." he said sternly, Bulma cut in then, "He's right when I was pregnant with Trunks I was constantly tired, even Chichi who was once a warrior herself needed the rest." she said placing a comforting hand on Callisto's arm. Callisto sighed, they were right she just hoped she could get away with a little more training. Vegeta frowned "They are right Callisto you need your rest, the baby will be feeding off of your ki during the pregnancy, but, to make these nine months not completely useless you should spend your time meditating." he said, and smiled softly when Callisto's face brightened. _Yes! This is perfect I can spend my time doing something useful like meditating!_ she thought. Meditating would be good for her. she could learn to better know and control her body.

"Thanks guys I promise I won't train any more-" Callisto was cut off but Vegeta's loud grunt."Be prepared Bardock, you're having twins."

Bardock looked wide-eyed at Vegeta . "WHAT!" he said. He turned and glared at Callisto, "Why didn't you tell me?" he said fuming.

Callisto shrugged, and laughed nervously "Well I can't sense ki very well either so I couldn't sense the other one which means one must be stronger than the other." Vegeta sighed,

"The other one is a boy. Which is strange the female is stronger than the male..." that set it off for Bulma... Thus the argument that followed...

**And well there's the 14th chapter hope you liked it! **

**Vegeta: hey Aku you should put a scene with me and Bulma... If you know what I mean... * waggles his eyebrows* **

**Me: oh god Vegeta you pervert why don't you go have sex with your mate off the stage! **

**Vegeta: fine then you couldn't direct such a passionate scene any ways. You'd probably ruin it with your foolish ideas and constant yelling of that ridiculous word 'cut' what's the point in that anyways? **

**Me: nothing Vegeta, no reason at all... Well guys hope you liked the chapter and this is AkurnaSkukblaka signing off! P.s. Should I name the girl Cu (pronounced K-ioo) and the boy Cumber? lol get it? Veggie names for Saiyans... Eh..Eh? Any one have any more twin veggie names for me? **

**Lmao thanks for reading! Lovee and Peace to everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15 Memories

**Hey What's up? i finally got a new laptop for Christmas, so that means... More Chapters! Yay for me! i love writing, so even though i had no laptop i wrote the old fashioned way... Ugh papers and pencils... So now all i I have to do is type everything up and, presto! More Chappies! *Climbs up onto her magnificent white unicorn and gallops away* ... *Wakes up*  
**

CF Chapter 15

It had been five months since Callisto told the Z fighters she was with child and to put it simply she was VERY worried. She couldn't stop thinking about how that snake Saezert was at that time roaming the galaxy searching for her. Just the thought sent a dash of fear for her children's lives through her. She was also feeling frustrated because she couldn't sense his mind, she might not have been able to read his mind when she was under his service but she could sense when it was near. The fact that Saezert's mind was unavailable to her had bothered her greatly as a child. She had always tried but could never penetrate the wall around his mind, it was as if it was a fortress that she could never knock down nor could she find an aperture through which she could enter. Although the meditation she had been doing had strengthened her mind greatly. She had even regained some of her mind reading powers although she didn't have the power to read each thought that ran through someone's mind as she could when she was a child she could vaguely sense what they were thinking, but it wasn't something she could use in battle.

She placed a hand on her swollen belly, and rubbed in small circles. She had really become soft while on this planet especially now that she had gotten pregnant she had become nothing more than a joyful, effervescent woman, swooning over the slightest thing. She was constantly ravishing Goten and Trunks with loving attention, and even the older Gohan got a few pinches on the cheeks. (Every time it happened he would blush furiously, especially when Videl was there.)

"What're you thinking about?" Bardock said as he appeared at her doorway.

"Oh just about these past few months."

"You mean how you've become a total pansy?" he said smirking and leaning against the door frame.

Callisto glared

"Shut-up you, you..." she slapped her hand on the bed when she couldn't find the right word.

Bardock threw back his head and laughed

"It's fine you know, nobody blames you, you're pregnant it's understandable if you slack off." he walked over and sat down next to her.

"I love you..." he said kissing her lips.

"Bulma wants to see you in the med lab, it's about the little ones." he said smiling. Callisto smiled and kissed him and with some help from Bardock she got up from the bed. She walked- Yes she walked, a princess doesn't waddle-down the hallway to the side of the building where there was a hallway that led to another building, where all the labs were located. Walking into the first med lab she looked for Bulma. When she didn't see her she walked over to one of the lab workers and asked her where Bulma was.

"Come, I'll take you there, Bulma is wanting to see you." she said smiling and walking out the door. The medic set a slow, comfortable pace that Callisto could keep up with despite the urgency.

When they reached the lab room that Bulma was in the medic smiled and said her goodbyes and left the two alone. The room was smaller than the lab she had just come from. There was a metal table in the middle, with a light at the end (like the ones you see at the dentist) and the counters were littered with medicinal utensils, some of which Callisto didn't even want to know what they were used for.

"Okay it's time to check on the little babies," Bulma said, but looking up she rephrased,

"Well not so little anymore babies." she said chuckling and eyeing Callisto's huge belly.

"Now come lay down on this table here," she said motioning to the metal table.

"and we'll get started." Callisto walked to the table, stopping short just before reaching it. An eerie feeling crept down her spine. This reminded her of ... Koru's rescue. She reached out a tentative hand and placed it on the cool metal. Instantly her back stiffened and her eyes screwed shut.

"What's wrong Callisto?" Bulma asked placing a hand on Callisto's shoulder.

"Bulma get Bardock in here, please, now!" Callisto said. It had taken her years to get over Saezert's cruel act when she was sixteen. Now it was all to be brought back by a measly table? _'No I have to let this out'_ Callisto thought _'I can't keep it bottled up any more'_

Callisto leaned into the strong arms that wrapped around her, knowing it was Bardock she began to speak;

*Flashback*

_Callisto screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. They were going to take out her guts! She didn't know what but she knew that she wouldn't be able have a baby which was something she had always wanted, something that she had treasured beyond belief. She knew that she couldn't have one while she was under Saezert's rule. But she'd still had hope that maybe just maybe she could get away and live a normal life, have a family of her own._

_As the scalpel sliced through her skin she let out the most bloodcurdling scream that made the surgeons flinch. They looked upon her with pitying eyes. Saezert wouldn't even let her go down she had to have her insides cut out while she was awake and screaming knowing that she would never again be able to dream of having a future with a family of her own. Afterwards they were to throw her into a regeneration tank to heal, which would heal the wounds but wouldn't regenerate the missing organs._

_Callisto's vision blurred and the piercing pain turned into a dull sting in her lower stomach. Suddenly through the haze of pain, Callisto heard someone screaming. And she was picked up off the table and carried out of the room. Knowing somehow she was safe she let darkness take her. _

_Callisto woke up to the sound of running water. She sat up, carefull,y expecting pain to come from her injuries but none came. She realized that the wound inflicted on her by the surgeons was gone without even a scar. _

_"Oh you're awake! Good I made you some food. I figured you'd be waking up soon and I thought you might be hungry when you did." Callisto looked up to see a man walk in the room. He looked to be a few years older than her, most definitely past his teens, maybe twenty, twenty-one. _

_He was tall with short maroon red hair and pointed ears. As he walked closer she saw that he had a splash of freckles across his nose and cheeks. Judging by the black spandex and armor he was working under Saezert's rule. But why would he save me? She thought to her self. _

_"I bet your wondering where you are and why. Well your in my ship we were fleeing from Saezert's ship but we lost them a while ago." _

_"Why did you save me?" Callisto asked, he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head._

_"let's just say that I'm a friend of a friend. I'm Koru, Kara's son." he said and instantly Callisto saw the resemblance between the man and her old red haired mentor Kara. _

_She was killed by Saezert when he was told that she had taught Callisto the ability to better control her mind reading. And without her, the ability to read every thought faded. _

_The man placed the plate of food on the table beside the bed and sat down next to her. _

_"I managed to save you before they harmed you anymore but I couldn't stop them from taking you to the surgeons as I was planning, so I had to sneak in and get you before they did anything," he looked up at Callisto and a ghost of a smile graced his lips, "I just knew that my mother wouldn't want anything to happen to you." he said _

_"Thank you," Callisto said looking Koru in the eyes "no one has ever cared for me since Kara died, it is nice to know that someone still has a heart." she said looking down and blushing when Koru gave her a cheeky smile. _

_"Eat, you need to replenish your energy." he said handing her the plate of food. Her stomach growled when she laid eyes on the delicious smelling food. She took the plate and ate the food with vigor. It was some kind of meat, as was preferred by saiyans, it was cooked rare, the meat still raw on the inside. After she was finished she wiped her face with the napkin and sighed in contentment it had been a while since she'd had a meal that good._

_Callisto looked at Koru and try as she might she couldn't help but blush, he was very attractive. He looked up and saw her staring with a blush on her face and turned away blushing as well. _

_"Thanks for saving me... I really thought that I wouldn't be able to have children... But now someday a child can be born, from me." She said _

_Months passed and Callisto and Koru grew closer and closer._

_"Koru can you__** so**__ me a favor?" Callisto said as she walked in to the control room of the ship. _

_"Yes of course." Koru said turning and looking at Callisto._

_"Can you look at the cut on my back for me it's been a little sore even though it scarred over weeks ago." _

_She said referring to the wound she had gotten while she was purging a planet before Koru had rescued her. _

_"Okay." he said and suddenly a blush broke out on his face when he saw Callisto turn and remove her shirt leaving her only in a black spandex bra, which she lifted carefully avoiding the wound. He had seen her bare back when he'd had to dress the wound on her back but he still blushed crimson when he saw Callisto's bare skin. _

_The scar ran down her shoulder to her mid back it was red and puckered the skin, contrasting greatly with the flawless porcelain skin of Callisto's back. Placing his hand on the scar and ran it from one end to the other, back and forth he rubbed his hand over the scar until began to fade from red and paled pink and then finally to the beauty that was Callisto's skin. _

_Unable to resist he leaned forward kissed from the top end of where the scar used to be all the way down to her mid back. Callisto gasped and goose bumps broke out along her skin at the contact. After she fixed her bra and put on her spandex shirt, she turned slowly. Suddenly warm wet lips were on hers and Callisto let her eyes drift shut reveling in the warm, contact of his lips on hers. Koru's hands went to her waist and pulled her closer, resting firmly against his body. _

_"My my, what do we have here?" a strange raspy voice said from behind Callisto. They instantly separated and looked in the direction of the noise. There standing in the typical armor of Seazert's army was a short and surprisingly bulky Yardrat. (A/N: I don't know what else to call the people from Yardrat who can do instant transmission! If it's wrong please tell me so I can fix it!:) _

_"What are you doing here Callisto? You should be on Seazert's main ship, not roaming around space with some renegade soldier." _

_Callisto clenched her fists tight._

_"What I do is none of your concern Nikardro, so leave me be, why are __**you**__ here anyways? Shouldn't you be on a mission purging planets...? Or maybe kissing Saezert's ass?" she said smirking. _

_Nikardro only chuckled deeply and inspected his three pointed finger nails. _

_"Callisto, Saezert had me come find you... You are his... Most prized warrior, he cannot lose you. The only reason it took such a long while to retrieve you was because I was detained, I was on a mission and when I returned a short while ago Saezert sent me after you." he said an evil smile curving his pink lips. _

_Callisto's eyes narrowed to thin dangerous slits "Get out of here Nikardro, or I will get rid of you." she hissed through her teeth._

_"So be it you made your choice to defy Saezert, now you must be punished." the Yardrat charged forward. Readying herself Callisto shot forward fist raised to deliver a bone-crushing blow. Her eyes widened when the pink warrior passed right by towards something behind her and she turned her head, eyes following Nikardro's movements. Realization hit her like a fist. He wasn't going after her he was going after Koru! Whirling around, she screamed the redhead's name... But was too late, instant transmission had caught Koru by surprise and Nikardro delivered the final blow, a ki enforced hand through his middle. He tumbled to the ground. Running to his side Callisto buried her face in the crook of his neck, sobbing his name. _

_"Koru no, don't leave me, you can't... I need you..." _

_"You don't need me Calli, you can live on without me," Koru said and raising a shaking hand he placed it on her pale cheek. "Live on..." and with that the hand her cheek went limp and fell to the blood covered floor. She stood up and looked down at Koru's slowly cooling body. _

_'He's dead...' she thought eyes wide she didn't even react as the pink Yardrat gripped her arm and IT'ed them to Saezert's main ship..._

*Flashback end*

Callisto sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up at Bardock, not knowing what to expect from her revelation. As she looked into his eyes she saw nothing revealed in their dark misty depths. Suddenly his lips where locked to hers and he was kissing her pain away, his thumbs wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

Bardock pulled back to look Callisto in the eyes.

"My love, how you've hurt… let me take your pain away." Callisto let the barriers around her mind down and opening more when she felt Bardock's mind touch her own.

_'Don't let these memories hold you down Love_.' Bardock said through their mental link. Callisto who was reveling in the contact of their minds began to let go of her memories of her first kiss, her first friend. She hadn't loved him, no, not the way she loved Bardock, but the beginnings of love had been there. And seeing Koru die had hurt. But she was tired of having that memory haunt her. Slowly, as if what was haunting her was a cluster of knots in her mind, Bardock eased them apart and the memory dissipated to the vastness of her mind, she was still able to recall the day but it no longer did it torture her with its gruesomeness.

Easing himself from her mind, Bardock opened his eyes and looked down at Callisto and smiled. She looked up and smiled too.

"Thank you, Bardock." She said kissing his lips

"You're welcome Love."

**Me: Well that's that! Did you like it?**

**Vegeta: No**

**Me: No one asked you! I was asking the audience!**

**Vegeta: Oh...**

**Me: Yyyyeah... Anyways, this chapter was one that came up from a dream I had. Imaging that! Dreaming about my own fic! It was only briefly that I saw Callisto in my dream but my mind wandered and this came up! Oh and thanks to SasoriShadow for the review (shes a good friend of mine from school:) and Kenzie too! Byee and thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Love and Peace! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

CF chapter 16

**Well here's chapter sixteen sorry it took so long to get out my adapter for my laptop wasn't working so I had to send it in to get it replaced. I swear I have the worst luck with electronics. Well enjoy!" **

Days had passed and Callisto's gloomy mood had lifted. Between Trunks and Goten, (seeming to sense her distress they went out of their way to behave and try to cheer Callisto up) and Bardock (with his constant loving and kissing) she couldn't have felt better. That is, until now.

Now she was sitting on her ass hurting, screaming and pushing. '_Oh Kami this hurts' _she said to herself. Or she thought she did, but when Bulma responded with "I know it hurts but you have to PUSH." Callisto knew that she had screamed it aloud.

"BARDOCK I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU COME NEAR ME WITH A BONER I'LL CASTRATE YOU!"

"What do I do Vegeta I— shit!" Bardock shivered as he heard Callisto's voice from the delivery room.

Vegeta threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh that's rich! I hope you can keep your libido under control because if not..." Vegeta gave Bardock a look that said ' You know damn well what I'm talking about.' and Bardock cringed. He was pacing back and forth in front of one of Bulma's med labs praying to Kami that everything turned out okay. But with Callisto screaming threats at the top of her lungs he was having less and less doubts about her safety and more about his own.

The pregnancy went well everything was fine, but he wasn't there for the birthing of Goku or Radditz so he had no clue that this was going to happen.

He walked over to the door and opened it a crack, ignoring the snickering that was coming from a certain saiyan prince behind him. He cried out when a very scary-sharp-shiny syringe imbedded itself in the door.

"BARDOCK CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!"

"Shit!" Bardock squealed a very unmanly squeal and closed the door, carefully avoiding the metal tip protruding from it. Vegeta's loud guffaw echoed throughout the hallway, making Bardock glare.

"Shut up Vegeta you've had it easy you were the one that told me Bulma wanted you in the delivery room with her, with both your kids."

Vegeta's laughter slowly died down and he looked up at the scowling Bardock.

"Well you know she is human, Saiyans are prone to getting angry when in pain. It's only instinct."

Bardock sighed, "Yeah you're right. It's just that... no SEX!" and then proceeded to begin sobbing. Goku walked in right then. And seeing his father sobbing pathetically on the floor decided that he needed comforting.

"There, there it's okay father, what's wrong?"

"N—no sex!" Bardock cried. Goku looked up at Vegeta for answers.

"My over exaggerating sister just yelled out her sex life to the entirety of Capsule Corps. telling Bardock that she didn't want to have any more babies."

"Oh! Well that's nothing, Chichi said the same thing while she was in labor with Gohan and look we had another one popping out of her in eleven years."

"ELEVEN YEARS!" Bardock yelled.

"Yep! It's okay dad it's not that long."

Vegeta smirked, "Kakkarot you're torturing your father I didn't know you could be so cruel."

"It's okay! Just because Chichi didn't have a baby doesn't mean that we didn't have sex!" Goku said happily.

"Good." Bardock mumbled thanking Kami that he didn't have to wait eleven years to be intimate with his mate.

At that point Bulma peeked her head from out the delivery room and said

"Bardock you can come in now."

Callisto smiled at her mate when he walked in, then laughing at the look on Bardock's face when he saw his two twins.

"They're so beautiful love."

"Yes they are." Callisto sighed looking down at the two babies in her arms.

"What are their names?"

"Collie and Linten." Callisto said.

"They're true Saiyan names." Vegeta said as he walked in the room.

"Congrats Vegeta you're an uncle." Bulma cheered patting his back.

"Yeah, yeah, these two are just two more brats we have to watch over." Vegeta mumbled, although there was no real venom in his voice.

Callisto watched as Bardock cradled his little girl in his arms. He looked down at Collie, a look of pure joy on his face.

"That's daddy's little girl." he said and carefully placed Collie back into Callisto's arms and took Linten from her and began cooing at his son, since he was awake.

"Wow! Guys I just realized, I'm a big brother!" Goku announced cheerfully. Everyone sighed as they gazed upon the two parents with their children, and an occasional sniffle from one of the women.

"Oh Kami, Linten what am I going to do with you?" Callisto asked her three month old baby, who in response, just gurgled and threw more food across the kitchen.

The two kids where now old enough (For saiyans) to sit up, and at the moment were eating puréed vegetables. At least Collie was eating. Linten was too busy chucking it everywhere. The two twins might have been identical in appearance, both having dark brown hair and deep dark eyes, that like their mother, changed color with their mood, but in personality they where completely different.

Collie was calm and for the most part behaved very well. She was the one that smiled the most. She loved being carried and having the spotlight. She was the little angel of the house making all the women swoon when she gurgled and talked her baby language. Unlike Linten... He was a little devil. He was an eccentric little baby that when picked up had projectile vomit and seemed to find it funny when he saw that his family members where covered in it. He was very independent (for a three month old) and disliked being carried (Vegeta says that the vomit is a weapon.)

"Collie is such a good baby." Bardock murmured as he continued feeding the tutting baby girl.

"You got that right." Callisto mumbled as she stuffed the spoon into Linten's mouth. "This one's a little demon." she said indicating the baby boy in front of her. Callisto scooped up the food that was running down Linten's chin and pushed it into his mouth.

After the babies were fed and cleaned the foursome headed out to the plateau that the other Z-fighters were training on. The fighters had decided to take turns taking care of the babies. And Vegeta had mentioned that it would be good for the two 'brats' to watch them fight, only for the purpose of them learning to fight.

They landed on the rough red rock, and placed the babies in front of the group of fighters.

"Who wants to take care of the brats today?" Callisto asked

"I will!" Yamucha said raising his hand.

"Alright, you'll take care of them for today."

And with that they began training.

**Sorry for the delay guys I got to writing other stories and forgot about this one lol but ill finish it!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**AkurnaSkulblaka signing off! **


End file.
